Nightmare’s Made Flesh
by GreenWarrior
Summary: What if dreams weren't the only things made flesh? What if the price that the blood had to pay was that their nightmares would become a reality. This is the story of Selari, the nightmare that was made flesh.
1. The Child

Disclaimer: I in no way own the Dark Jewel Trilogy and never will. I only made this fanfic.

AN: Sorry if this sucks, but this is my first fanfic.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Prologue

The Child

Jaenelle is the dreams made flesh. She was made of all the Blood's dreams. She was a most powerful Witch. In fact she was the most powerful Witch in history. The kindred adored her. She made up the dreams of the Blood. So what happened to all the nightmares? They had to go somewhere. Everything as a price.

The price the blood had to pay was that if their dreams were made flesh then so were their nightmares. Yet, of course nobody had heard of this. Nobody would dance in this Witch's honor. No, nobody would want to celebrate their worst fears. This will be the story of that of nightmares made flesh.

She was born on the night that Jaenelle first plunged into the abyss. The night that the Blood nearly lost Witch. It was the night of Cassandra's altar. It was in the Territory of Hayll that this baby was born. Draega to be exact. It was on the poor side of town, it was where the most vilest of men lived, the murders, the rapist, the assassins, and many more creatures.

The woman screamed and cursed as pain enveloped her. This child was killing her. She had been through this process twice before and neither of those times had seemed to rip her skin apart. She screamed and prayed to the Darkness that it would end. The Healer was trying her best to relieve some of the pain, but nothing she tried helped, if anything it got worse.

It was two hours later that the girl was born. Exactly at the same time in another place, that a Gray-Jeweled witch named Surreal slit Greer's throat. The mother took the child in her arms and stared at it. The girl had not made a sound. Her eyes were dark, so dark that they seemed like an endless dark hole. Those eyes stared up at her mother, as though she could see in to her soul. The mother of course thought that this was insane, she was just a babe. In any case if the girl were older it still would have been insane.

Yeta was only a Yellow Jeweled hearth-witch. Her husband, Kadar only wore a Summer-sky jewel. There just didn't seem like a good chance that any of their children would rise that much higher then they were. Of course it wouldn't be a good thing if they did have a dark-jewel, for if they did so, there would be a good chance that they would not live all that long. With the way that Dorothea was running Terreille. Where anyone with a jewel that was darker then her own jewels soon disappeared.

Yeta looked down at her third child and from what the Healer had told her, her last. The child was small with a little bit of black hair on top of her small head. This in fact was a strange child indeed. She was very different from her first two children. Her first child had been a beautiful boy. Jerrid had blond hair with bright blue eyes, which were filled with intelligent, he was a very happy child. Jerrid had already gone through his Birthright Ceremony and had come away with a Rose Jewel. That had been two years ago. Then Yeta thought of her second child. She was the most adorable creature to grace the lands. Her hair was bright blond that was naturally curled, which were accompanied by light blue eyes. Her daughter had recently came away from her Birthright Ceremony with a Tiger Eye Jewel. Both Yeta and Kadar were immensely proud of their daughter.

Then this child came. At first they just stared at the silent baby that was sleeping in Yeta's arms. Why was she so different was the main thing in both of their minds. Finally Yeta stirred a bit from her mussing to glance at her husband and saw him staring at the child.

"Why is she different?" he asked her.

Unsure of what to say Yeta just shrugged.

Sighing Kadar shook his head, there was just no answer at the moment. "I guess we should name her. We just can't go about calling her It."

"I guess." Yeta murmured resigned. It took them a few hours but finally they agreed to call their youngest daughter, Selari.

_Five years passed..._

The girl sat silently in the corner of the room. Nobody was around and for that the small child was thankful. When there were people around it was harder to control. The girl tilted her head back as though listening to someone who was speaking.

Selari nodded in understanding. As her parents had said on the night that she was born there was something very different about their daughter. Except they didn't even know the whole truth of it. Sometimes they would see her nodding her head for no reason are all. Then other times she would start to scream and cry saying 'Stop, please no more' Then when they had asked her what she wanted to stop, she would shake her head and say nothing.

In truth it was something big. When people say that the walls can talk, it was true literally for Selari. And she listened when they spoke. Yet that was not all that spoke to her. In fact it was just one of many things that could. The walls, the furniture, but mostly the wind and the very air that she breathed. Sometimes they were silent and Selari could be alone with her own thoughts. But most of the times they always had something to say. But that wasn't even the worse part. The worst part was what they had to say. They had many things to say some good, but most of them bad.

Selari in fact probably knew more about the town then someone who had lived there for more then a thousand years. Selari was sometimes confused with the things that were told to her. She didn't understand why these things spoke to her and no one else. She had been listening to them since forever, well as far as Selari could tell.

**Jerrid is coming**

Selari nodded slightly, but said nothing back. Her brother would be mad. She was supposed to be at a local hearth-witches house. Selari didn't like it there, the witch was obsessed with cleaning, and made Selari help clean too. So instead of staying there until her parents came back, she had just left and walked home. It wasn't luck that no one had seen her. She had known when another person was close to her and she would hide.

The door opened and in walked a tall male. Selari looked at her older brother, with awe. He seemed so powerful and strong and he was so cool. Jerrid startled looked at his little sister. He hadn't even known that she was in the house. He of course had scanned the house and the area around it to make sure it was safe and yet he had not sensed anything. But that was just Selari you could never tell if she was there or not. Unlike other people her mind was muted. There was like nothing there, while other people gave off their jewel power or just a sense that they were there.

Glaring at her Jerrid slammed the door. Selari winced and knew that Jerrid was not all the pleased to see her, as she was to see him. He walked over to her corner and knelt down to look her directly in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a very calm voice. Selari knew that it was bad, whenever Jerrid or her father got that real calm there was going to be hell to pay.

**You shouldn't be scared. You could take him.**

Selari shook her head. She would never want to hurt Jerrid. But besides that how could she take on her brother and win. He was a jeweled male and older then she was, and she didn't wear any jewels.

"Don't shake your head, answer the question." Jerrid told her when she didn't say anything.

"I don't like going over there. Anyway it's not like she misses me. In fact when she realized I was gone she called over her lover." Jerrid blushed a child shouldn't talk like that.

"Selari, don't say such things like that." After a second's hesitation he continued, "How would you know that if you had already left?"

It was Selari's turn to hesitate, she had never told any of her family about the wind that talked to her, she didn't think that they would understand, plus the wind didn't think that it was a good idea. In fact the wind had told her about a girl that had told eccentric stories to her family and they had sent her away to this place called Briarwood. Selari hadn't known what Briarwood was, until the wind explained it to her. And Selari never wanted to be sent away like that girl had.

**Selari, don't tell, he would never understand**

**'But he's my brother, and secrets are bad' she whispered in her mind to the wind.**

**You can tell him eventually, but not now, he would not understand. You have to wait until he is ready.**

**'Ok'**

Jerrid sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer from her. He never did, when he asked her how she knew certain things. He then plopped down on the ground to sit next to her.

"Selari, I guess I won't tell Mother and Father, but you can't do this again. It could be dangerous do you. Understand?"

"Yes," she nodded her head, "And I won't tell them about what you do with the baker's daughter." Jerrid's face turned three shades red, before it returned to normal. It wasn't like he did anything stupid, it was just a few things and nothing to send her father to kill him. Maybe beat him up, but not to kill him. But still it wasn't something that he wanted his parents to know about.

"Then we have an agreement." she nodded and held out her hand. He took a hold of it and shook. There really was no point in asking how she knew, he knew that she wouldn't answer. But someday he would find out how she knew stuff that no child would no, are any person for that matter. Until then he would just wait and protect her, for she would need protecting.

AN: I didn't get into any of the other characters, but I will later. Please review, and if any questions just ask.


	2. The Service Fair and the Eyrien

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Jewels Trilogy.

AN: If anybody could tell me what age the Birthright ceremony takes place, it would be real helpful. I know that Jaenelle got her jewels when she was seven, but she's sort of different isn't she? When Daemon did his Birthright Ceremony he seemed to be about ten years old.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 1

The Service Fair and the Eyrien

"Selari quit your fidgeting." A man's voice commanded.

Eight-year-old Selari glanced at the man that was sitting across from her and stopped moving. The man was normally not a frightening man, but when he got that look on his face, Selari knew better then to argue. Her father never liked traveling in a carriage when traveling on the webs. Especially when they were traveling on a darker web then his own.

Selari glanced at the rest of the family. When father was not in a good mood, everyone else seemed to take on his mood as well. Well that was except for her, she thought silently. She didn't see what the big deal was about traveling on the webs through a carriage. They all should be happy, they were going to a better place.

Kaeleer is a better place then Terreille. You will be better off there then you were in the other place.

'**If that's true why is everyone in a bad mood?'**

**There is a chance that they could not be chosen at the service fair**

'**But who wouldn't want to have Father in their court. They would be lucky to have him.'**

**Child, not all of them will see him in the same light as you. **

"**Well I think that you all are paranoid, from what you have told me about the service fair, there seems to be a good chance that Father would get chosen.'**

Having already gone through a Gate to this part of the realm, they only needed to travel on the webs to get to the service fair.

A service fair is where immigrants from Terreille went to get into Kaeleer. A representative of a court would go and take the people coming in from Terreille into their court. The people going into service had a certain amount of time in which they had to serve that court. This would be the first year that the service fair was going on. They were lucky that they had gotten on the list. For Selari's father had used a few of his connections to get them on to the lists. Plus, the fact that they had used practically all of their savings.

Selari glanced around the carriage looking at her family. Her Mother, Father, and Beatrix were sitting on the opposite side of the carriage then she and Jerrid. Father was silent and had a sullen look on his face. Mother never one to complain had a serene look on her face. Now Beatrix was another case all together, she was both sullen and cranky, she was in no way serene. She had been complaining through out the whole trip. She was only silent now, because Father had yelled at her that if she said one more word that he would throw her out of the carriage and not look back. Jerrid on the other hand just looked bored. Fortunately for all of them they were almost there.

Slowly the carriage pulled to a stop. The coach driver pulled the door open. Selari never a patient one eagerly jumped out of the carriage. Her family followed at a slower pace. Selari, upon her first look at the place, was vastly disappointed.

The place was crowded and it smelled bad. Selari frowned she shouldn't have thought so much into the service fair. But when it had been described to her by her father and brother she had thought that it would be so much more then this.

I told you not to expect much 

'But I thought that you could be…you know…sort of… wrong." She mumbled dejectedly.

When have I ever been wrong

Selari wasn't sure, but she could swear that the wind was laughing at her. Frowning she started to say something, when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Startled she looked up into her brother's face. He wasn't looking at her, but staring ahead at the fair grounds.

"Come on Selari, Father want's to get us settled." Now that Jerrid had turned 17, he tried to act like he was the boss of Selari and Beatrix. Though of course Beatrix being 15 thought that she didn't have to listen to her older brother any more. But Selari was still young and so she reluctantly followed behind her brother.

* * *

He exited the tent silently and cursed several Eyrien curses. He had hoped that he would have been here. But he wasn't, he was not on the lists and he was no where on the service fair grounds. The people around him scattered, scared of the Eyrien Prince.

The Ebon-gray Warlord Prince paid them no mind. He had expected him to be on the lists. His Queen had told him that Daemon had finally left the Twisted Kingdom. Lucivar couldn't help the twitch of guilt that he felt. He himself had helped his brother Daemon fall into the Twisted Kingdom.

Lucivar walked into the middle of the area and spread his membranous wings. There was still time. Daemon could still show up, after all it was only the second day of the service fair. So Lucivar pushed thoughts of his brother to the back of his mind for awhile he would think about him later and started to look around to see if any of the other people there interested him.

He started to head for where the Eyrien's had set up their campgrounds, when something touched his arm. Snarling, he spread his wings and whirled around. Lucivar disliked anyone touching him without his permission.

At first he saw nothing, then he glanced a little lower. Folding his wings back up against his body he stared at the child. She was a small thing. Her hair was a dark black that seemed blue. She was wearing sturdy wool clothes, she was obviously not from an aristocrat family. But it wasn't her clothes that captured his attention, but her eyes. They were deep and fathomless, like they were looking into his soul. Midnight black eyes and they were staring directly at him and they held no fear. In fact if he didn't know any better, he would say that they were in awe over him. Her skin was a deep golden telling him that she was that of one of the three-long-lived races, that of a Hayllen.

The child was too young to wear any jewels. But still there was something about her that he was drawn to. Using His Ebon-gray Jewel he reached out to look into her mind. He found a light barrier blocking his entrance. He could have forced his way past it, him wearing the stronger jewels, but the barrier dropped. That surprised him he hadn't expected her to drop it, but then he heard soft laughter. So he moved forward and found that everything was muted. There was nothing, no thoughts, no feelings, there was just nothing.

After that discovery he was even more curious, but he had stayed too long and so Lucivar slipped out of the child's mind. Lucivar stared at her. She smiled at him.

"Who are you?" Lucivar demanded. Any other person would have flinched and backed off, but not her.

"Shouldn't you ask that before you enter someone's mind?" she asked him. Her voice was soft and held no trace of emotion, except that of a child's curiosity.

"Kid, that's avoiding the question." He growled at her, not liking that she was avoiding it.

"Prince Yaslana." The child giggled and placed her hands over her mouth as though she were trying to contain them.

"I did not ask if you knew who I was, I asked who you were." This time his voice was close to a shout and it drew several people to stare at him. He didn't notice, the child held his attention. No she was definitely not afraid, in fact she seemed to be mocking him. And if anything Lucivar hated to be mocked.

"I'm not suppose to tell. I just came over to tell you somethin'." She told him a bit shyly.

Before Lucivar had a chance to answer, one of the people surprisingly came up to the two of them. The people tried to keep their distance from Lucivar and had left a wide space of room around him and the child.

The one that dared to walk up to them was in fact just a young man. He walked up to them bold as you please. When he was about a few steps more away from the girl he seemed to hesitate, but then he took the remainder of the steps so that he was right behind her. The boy was blond haired and blue eyed. His skin was also that of a Hayllen's like the child's. He wore one of the lighter jewels.

"Prince Yaslana." The boy murmured respectfully and bowed as far as he could with the child right in front of him. The child glanced back at the boy, with a glare before she turned back to look at Lucivar.

"Prince Yaslana, I would like to apologize for my younger sister for bothering you. She as a tendency for running off and making a nuisance of herself." The fact that these two were related was what startled him. The only thing that these two had in common was their skin color, but you could also say that about a lot of the people that were at the service fair. If the boy hadn't told him and hadn't sounded so disgruntled over the child he would never have guessed it.

"If you would excuse us, Prince." The boy said to him. He then picked up the child and started to turn around.

"Wait," the child cried out. Sighing, the boy stopped. "I have to tell him something Jerrid." The child whispered into the boy's ear. So the boy...Jerrid…turned back around to face him, the child still in his arms. The child turned and looked at him.

"_You won't find him, he's not here."_ She said softly, switching to the speech of the blood.

"_Who?" _Lucivar asked cautiously. She gave him a funny look, as though he had missed the obvious. But in truth Lucivar had a feeling that he knew who she was talking about. But how could she know about him, or that he wouldn't be here.

"_Your brother." _Tons of emotions entered his mind, yet his face was blank. The child tilted her head back, as though she was listening to someone speaking. A look of confusion crossed her face before she turned her head to look back at him.

"The Sadist." She said switching back to speaking aloud. Lucivar took a step towards her as she spoke. The boy took a step back.

"You know the Sadist?" Lucivar asked softly, he had rose to the killing edge fast. The child confused looked at her brother.

"Jerrid, do I know the Sadist?" her childlike voice questioned.

"No, you do not." Jerrid said sharply, while he shook his head vigorously. Lucivar was fast, he moved to stand right in front of the boy; he was barely able to keep his temper. The child was playing games with him. He wanted to tear her apart. The fact that she was a child was what kept him from doing that what he wished to do with her.

"P-Prince Yaslana, neither…m-my sister, nor I h-have met the Sadist." Jerrid told him stumbling over his words. Jerrid knew that the Prince was close to the edge. This had been bound to happen; Jerrid thought glumly, what with his sister and her way of pissing people off.

"If neither of you have met the Sadist, why did she say that he wasn't here? How would she know?" he questioned softly.

"I don't know Prince. She just does, it's always been that way with her." Jerrid told him hastily, just maybe they would both get out of this alive. That is if she doesn't say another word. Ha, that's like hoping for Hell to freeze over.

But Selari being who she was, could never keep quiet for long, especially when something she said was being called into question.

"Hey, don't ask my brother why I know things, ask me. It's not like I can't answer the question." She glared at Lucivar.

"_Ok, child I'll talk to you, since it seems like your brother does not know anything about this." _Lucivar calmly stated on an Ebon-gray thread. He wasn't sure weather or not she would hear that. She didn't have any jewels or anything, but still, something about her told him that she might be able to speak on this thread.

(AN: The spear thread they were speaking on before was just a common one, with one person speaking to the other. There was no specific thread they were on.)

"_Secrecy," _she giggled._ "Don't want anybody to hear." _Then a soft sigh escaped her lips. _"I guess I don't want anyone to over hears this either, so…ok, continue on."_

It was actually laughable that she would be giving him permission to speak. He had thought that nothing she could do or say for that matter, would surprise him anymore, since she just seemed so full of them. But her speaking on the Ebon-gray thread without actually wearing the jewel did surprise him. But why should it he thought miserably, he was the one who had initiated the conversation on the Ebon-gray thread. He was the one that thought that she could answer on it.

" _Ok now that that is settled, let's start with how you know that Daemon won't be here, especially if you have never met him before, so he obviously couldn't have told you." _

"_I'm not suppose to tell you. But it's true he's not here. He won't be here for awhile." _She looked at him with her soft eyes that were filled with sadness, _"He's lost, he needs to heal before he can face you again." _

What she said hit him hard. In fact he actually took a step backwards. Daemon was lost, he needed to heal. It was Lucivar's fault. Daemon wouldn't have needed this time if Lucivar had never sent him over into the Twisted Kingdom.

A soft hand reached out and touched his cheek softly. His first instinct was to rip the hand and tear it to pieces, but he knew that it was the child's and it was sort of soothing.

"_Don't worry, Prince. He will come. He won't blame you either." _The sound of her voice was a soft caress to the turmoil going on in his mind. Her hand slipped away from his cheek and dropped listlessly down. Her head then relaxed against her brother's shoulder. She was obviously done with that conversation. Lucivar realizing how close he was to Jerrid and the child took a few more steps back, until there was some distance between them.

"Have you signed on with a court yet?" Lucivar asked Jerrid. He wanted the girl to come to Ebon Rih. He wanted Jaenelle to meet her. He wanted Jaenelle to explain to him this child. Jaenelle would know. Jerrid opened his mouth to answer, but the child beat him to it.

"Yes, we have." This was spoken with a yawn and Lucivar watched the child's eyes flutter and close. Jerrid shook his head at her.

"Prince Yaslana, I think it's safe to say then that we have signed in a court." Jerrid told the Prince in a calm voice, now that the Warlord Prince was not that close, Jerrid could regain his normal composure. "Now, Prince Yaslana I think it's definitely time that we leave. We have already taken up a good amount of your time and I'm sure you have other things to do then listen to an eight year old girl." This time when he turned around to leave there was no objections.

"_You won't tell will you?" _the voice asked Lucivar. Lucivar turned and walked in the opposite direction of the way that Jerrid and the child had gone.

"_Tell, what?" _he asked back. Already knowing instinctively what she was talking about.

"_About me. Of what I said, of what I told you. It's not time yet." _There was a slight bit of panic that was laced in the thought.

Lucivar knew that he should question her on why he shouldn't tell anyone or why it was not time. Or more importantly when would be the time and why couldn't he tell his Queen. But even if he did ask these things of her, he knew that he wouldn't get a satisfactory answer, so really what was the point. It was better to concede the battle now, and come back later in a better position to get the answers.

"_You have my word, that I shall not tell a soul of what you said_." Lucivar hesitated a second, letting that seek in before he continued._ "That is only if you tell me your name."_

"_Selari," _There was a slight giggle and then the connection broke

AN: Ok people what did you think.

And I only except good thinking. Ha ha ha ha.

No, I'm joking anything bad or good would be greatly appreciated.

Soooo, review, review, review!


	3. Two Years Late

Disclaimer: I in no way own the Dark Jewel Trilogy and never will.

AN: If any one bothered to do the math in the ages, I sort of messed up. For if everything is suppose to add up, Selari should have done her Birthright ceremony when she was seven. So now I shall fix my mistake in this chapter.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 2

Two years late

The Eyrien paced back and forth across the room. Lucivar had been waiting over an hour in the damn room and he was never one to wait so long. How hard could it be to find one person?

Ok, so he had given Geoffrey very little to go on, still, should it be taking this long? From what Saetan had told him, Geoffrey had given him even less when Jaenelle had been little. Cursing Lucivar continued to pace the room.

On a technicality he wasn't breaking his promise. He wasn't telling anyone about her, he was just finding a little bit more about her, it's only fair, since she had seemed to know a lot about him already. He growled a bit, and spread his wings. A child shouldn't be effecting him this much. But damn it if she wasn't getting under his skin.

Another hour went by before Geoffrey came back. He looked like he always did, his black, polished hair pulled back, drawing attention to his prominent widow's peak. His eyes were like coal and lips a blood red. He was in his usual outfit of a black tunic and trousers, and the only ornament on him was his Red Jewel ring.

Lucivar instantly stood up eager for the information that Geoffrey had brought.

"So, what did you find out about her?" Lucivar demanded. Geoffrey raised an eloquent black eyebrow at him, as though asking him if he were sure that he wanted to be demanding anything at the moment.

"Yes I found many things on the child. May I ask why you requested this information." Lucivar remained silent. Geoffrey shook his head and then continued to speak, when no answer was given.

"Selari is an eight year old girl, who was born to Yeta, a Yellow Jeweled witch, and Kadar a Summer-sky Jeweled Warlord. As two older siblings, 17 year old Jerrid who is a Rose Jeweled Prince. Beatrix a 15 year old girl, with a Tiger Eye Jewel, in training to become a Priestess. Neither has made the Offering. They come from Draega. Selari has not had her Birthright Ceremony." Geoffrey looked at Lucivar, waiting.

Lucivar thought about it, why hadn't she had her Birthright Ceremony. She was definitely ready for it. Normally a Hayllen would have their Birthright Ceremony when they were to turn seven.

"Why hasn't she had her Birthright Ceremony?" Lucivar asked.

"There could be many reasons why she did not. In fact compared to her siblings, she is two years late."

Lucivar nodded at this information. He already knew what court she was in. Before he had left the service fair he had asked some of the males in the First Circle that were there. Selari was going to be in Tajrana, the capital of Nharakhava. Meaning that she would be with Kalush and Aaron. That was all right at least he knew where she was, and that she wasn't in some court in Little Terreille. There was nothing more he needed at the Keep, so he said his thanks to Geoffrey and left.

* * *

Tick tock

Tick tock

Tick tock

Selari glared at the stupid clock. It kept going tick tock, over and over. And Selari swore that it was doing it on purpose. It was an evil clock, sent to torture her.

Well, if you hadn't kicked it… 

'**It deserved it, it called me stupid' Selari told the wind in a huff.**

**It is an inanimate object, are you going to listen to it.**

'**Well, when it speaks, I sort of forget it's not really alive'**

Tick tock

Tick tock

Tick tock

That's it, Selari had had enough, the clock must die. There was just no way around it. Standing up from her chair she started walking over to the clock, her eyes shinning brightly.

Beatrix who also happened to be in that room saw what Selari intended to do. She being who she was just had to do what came so naturally to her.

"Father!" she cried out. "Selari is going to break the clock again." The child turned and glared at her sister, Beatrix just smirked.

Kadar walked into the room and looked at Selari. Selari reluctantly stared him in the eyes.

'**Damn, I have been forted in my vengeance against the clock.'**

**I don't see why the clock should bother you, no matter what it does, you still have to go**

'**I might have been able to wait another year.'**

**Child, we both know that your parents would never have you do it in the last year. They would think that it was unlucky. **

"Selari, did I not tell you, not to go near the clock again?" Kadar demanded of his youngest child.

"Yes, but the clock started it." Selari said in her defense.

"For the last time Selari, the clock did not start anything, the clock cannot do anything but what it was made to do. It was not made to provoke you."

"I told you Father, she's insane. We should have gotten rid of her when she was a baby." Beatrix exclaimed loudly. Selari glared at her sister.

'**Never mind, the clock is not the evil one, it is my sister.'**

**You could always do what I told you to do**

'**I would but…Father and Mother for some strange reason seem to like her'**

**Still…they can't stop you**

'**Shhh…I told you not to say stuff like that.'**

"Shouldn't you be off with the Priestess or something." Selari asked her sister none too kindly mind you.

Beatrix just continued to smile "No, I didn't have to come in because surely I want to be with my sister on the day of her Birthright ceremony. Ha, the only reason I'm staying is that I want to see you mess up."

"Beatrix," Kadar stared at his other daughter, the one that would one day by a Priestess, the one that had a mean tongue. "Is that any way to speak to your sister. She will not mess up. Now go off and help your mother."

Beatrix hesitated for a second, she stuck her tongue out at Selari and then whirled around and left the room. Kadar didn't notice this as he turned to look back at his youngest child.

"Come here child." He told her. She did so walking a little slow, as though she didn't really want to. In truth Selari didn't, she was positive she was going to get yelled at for trying to break the clock again.

When Selari reached him, Kadar bent down so that he could look his daughter directly in the eyes.

"So, nervous any." He said with a smile. She nodded, so he continued. "Child, there is nothing to be nervous about, everyone goes through their Birthright Ceremony. You'll do well; you have been taking your Craft lessons with Jerrid and your Mother, since you were two. There is nothing to worry about so go on and do any last minute preparations before its time."

**Plus, child you have had lessons with many other things**

Selari nodded, and left the room.

* * *

It was finally time. It was a minute to midnight. They were in a large open space outside of the village that they lived in.

Selari was standing on the outside of a big circle; her family and a Priestess were standing away from the circle. This was it, it was time. She glanced back at her father, he nodded his head, the signal that meant that it was midnight.

Selari turned around and faced the circle. Then with out a backwards glance she stepped into the circle.

AN: umm…was that a cliffhanger? Ha ha ha ha

What fun, I plan to update soon, so don't worry.

Ok, I don't think that I can make a mean character, so Selari will most likely remain nice through out the story. Also, she's not reached a mature stage yet, so she isn't at her full potential. Hope that answers any questions, and if not ask.

And I'm sorry, but I don't think that there will be a love interest between Lucivar and Selari.

Oh, yes and most importantly, review, review, review!


	4. The Birthright Ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Jewels Trilogy, and never shall, too bad.

AN: Ok, let me revise what I said. Ok she is nice, but I will make her mean, well normal mean that is. But nothing as come up that she would be mad at or something like that. But I've been thinking about something that could happen.

Another thing, I don't know how the Birthright Ceremony is suppose to go other then the fact that it's at midnight.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, but in this chapter, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 3

The Birthright Ceremony

As soon as she stepped in there was nothing. Just the ground that was in the circle. Outside was just a black emptiness. It was like she was transported to another place.

The _abyss_ something whispered in the back of her mind.

Selari knew what it was. It was the thing that was always there. It wasn't the wind or anything else, she knew they couldn't communicate to her in here.

It was the other part of her. The part that wanted to come out. The one that was trapped with in her.

_It is time that I come_ it said softly.

Selari thought about this for a moment, just a moment. Then nodded. It was right. Any ways it was just another part of her, what did she have to worry about?

With that thought she became something different. She became the Nightmare that she had been made to be.

She had wings. Eyrien wings to be exact. Eyrien's were warriors and scared many. She now had centaurien legs, hooves and their legs all the way up to her knees. Centaurs were people's fear of change. Her ears were now slightly pointed like the Dea al Mon. The fear of the unknown. Her hair was like fur, the fur of wolves. Her eyes weren't deep and fathomless anymore, they were sharp, cynical, and filled with hunger.

She smiled and ran her tongue across her new set of teeth. They were the teeth of a full-grown arcerian. Yes, this is what she was meant to be.

_What are we? Selari asked. _

"We are the Nightmare's that were made Flesh. We were the price that the blood made to have their Dreams made Flesh." It said quietly.

_So we were not wanted. We were just something that was unavoidable._

"Come now child you don't think that the Blood would actually want their Nightmare's made Flesh." She said with a mocking laugh. "They don't even know that we have even been created."

_Will any one accept us as we are now? Selari asked, already knowing the answer. _

"No, they would think we were a threat to their precious Dream." It shrugged, not really caring. "We are free now, there is no need to talk now. Come while we still have time."

With those words said, Nightmare spread her wings and took off.

Flying was amazing, it was the feeling of freedom. The feeling that you were letting go apart of yourself, and just being in the moment.

Selari loved it. She loved the way it felt loved the way it gave her power over something. To think this is what she could have been instead of doing all those things her parents told her to do. She could have been living.

She was unsure of how long she stayed there in the abyss reviling in her knew found freedom, but she didn't care. She didn't want to think about the fact that she would have to leave. No, that was for later. Right now she had no worries.

But all to soon they landed back on the ground inside of the circle. They folded up their wings and looked around the little piece of land.

Then Selari saw it. It was a bag. A small black bag that was lying on the ground. Slowly, Selari walked up to it. Plopping down on the ground she reached for the bag. Opening she carefully dumped the contents of the bag on the ground.

At first she just stared. This was something she had not been expecting. She hadn't just gotten one Jewel she had gotten several. There was White, Tiger Eye, Summer-sky, Opal, Sapphire, Gray, and Black.

It took her a second but she realized the pattern it had went in. She had gotten every other Jewel. It was amazing, shocking, yet not shocking at all.

_Why, _she whispered.

"Because it is the strength we are at right now." Then added, "Don't worry, once we make the Offering we will be strong. We will be stronger then the Dreams made Flesh. Then no one will be able to stop us."

For a second Selari just stared at the Jewels that were in front of her. Then she started to gather them up.

"We must choose one."

_Why, _Selari stopped her movements and waited for the reply.

"Cause, we don't need to reveal all of out strength to them. We must wait, until we are prepared to take on more. We cannot appear as though we are different, not yet. It would draw too much attention to us."

Selari thought about it for a second, then she placed all the Jewels back into the bag. She closed it and shook it a bit. Then without looking she opened the bag and reached inside and pulled out a jewel.

Opening her eyes she saw that she had pulled out the Opal Jewel.

"This one is the Jewel that we will say that we got. It's not like they will no if we lie. Now vanish the rest." Selari did so with out a seconds hesitation and then stood up.

Looking down on herself, she realized that she was back to being just Selari. She hadn't even realized when it had happened.

_Come, it is time that we left. They are waiting for us. _The Nightmare whispered, in the back of her mind.

Selari then walked out of the circle, out of the abyss and back to the real world.

AN: How do you like that. Ok now seriously tell me what you think. I had had the Nightmare form planned out since the beginning, except I had a hard time trying to write it down.

This was shorter then my other ones, but I couldn't think of what else I could put in here.

So now time for the reviews. Please review. It would make me happy, and I might update sooner then I had planned.


	5. Family and Such

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own The Dark Jewel Trilogy, (sigh) if only…

AN: Umm…I guess I don't have anything much to say, except that I would like to thank my faithful reviewers. You all do help me. Oh, and sorry that it took so long and updating, I was sort of stuck on where to go after, that last chapter. Plus my computer decided it would be fun to have a break down.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

AN: I know I said that I was going to have the other part of Selari for one chapter, but I decided that that just wouldn't work, so I have now changed it to what you see above.

Chapter 4

Family and Such

When she had walked out of the circle, she had just stood there uncertain. But that had been over a week ago.

Selari was stuck inside the house. It was snowing outside and Yeta, her mother, wouldn't let her go outside.

Selari had stopped culling Yeta mother a week ago. When her mother and father had stared at her when she had showed them her jewel. They hadn't celebrated. No they had exchanged glanced then stared back at the Jewel.

The Opal Jewel wasn't all that strong yet to Kadar and Yeta it was. No one in their family had gotten an Opal Jewel as a birthright Jewel before. This Jewel was just another reminder to them that she was a strange child. Beatrix was jealous and hadn't said anything. Jerrid had been happy for her and congratulated her. In fact Jerrid didn't seem that surprised.

Selari sighed thinking that it was lucky that she had just drawn the Opal Jewel and not the Black. Wonder what they would have thought if she had shown them all of her Jewels.

Ever since she had come away from her Birthright Ceremony Selari had been fascinated with her jewels. She would shield her room and take them out. She would stare at them and touch them. They were just amazing. And sometimes she would stare at them and touch them. They were just amazing. Then sometimes she would use their power. Ok, lets be truthful she used the Jewels far more then a few times. She was constantly testing them using them. She would do the things that the Wind had taught her.

But the fun always came to an end and she would have to put the Jewels away and await the next time that she was able to practice with them.

Selari continued on with her lessons with Jerrid still. Well whenever Jerrid had the time, he would teach her.

All of her family was busy since they had moved here during the spring. They all served somewhere in the court. Kadar was a patrolman and was often gone. Yeta worked in the kitchens at the Queens court. Well when there was someone in attendance at the court, weather it be Queen Kalush or the Warlord Prince Aaron or other members of the court. Yeta came home every night and was never gone longer then a week.

Jerrid also worked at Queen Kalush's court. Except he was no cook or patrolman. In fact Jerrid was a bodyguard to the young children at the court. The Warlord Prince knew that Jerrid was good with children. And obviously the Warlord thought that Jerrid was a good choice for the bodyguard for the children. Jerrid was gone a week at a time before he was switched with another. Selari really missed her brother at times.

Now Beatrix didn't work for the court at all, well not directly any ways. She was an apprentice to the Priestess. The old Priestess was getting old and couldn't handle all the duties that went with keeping a Gate kept. Beatrix would replace her when the old one-stepped down. Beatrix was gone between one week or several. Selari didn't miss her at all. In fact if it were up to Selari, Beatrix would just stay away. But alas the miserable thing kept coming back for some reason.

Selari wasn't required to do much. She only had to make an appearance once a week. She only had to serve three years in the court like her family. Because when they had been signed onto the contract Selari had still not had her Birthright Ceremony and too young to work for that long.

So it left her with a lot of free time. Free time in which she had nothing to do. At first she had practiced with her Jewels, but she had felt restless and had put them away. Selari just had this restless feeling to move.

_We should go and fly, that would be great fun._

'I would love to but too many people would see us.' Selari commented with a wistful sigh.

**No, you would be able to hide it, nobody would be able to detect you if you placed a black shied around you. Plus you would get extra practice with the advance craft. **

Selari thought about it for a second. It was a good idea, she really wanted to do it, and plus who was going to know.

'Fine we shall fly. But not until we reach the woods. Until then I'm just me, Selari taking a walk around the town.'

They both agreed to this. But Selari didn't care weather or not they agreed they were going to do it her way either way. It's not like they could control her. So with that done she left her house and walked towards the woods.

AN: Ok it was short I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to add. Plus, this is a good place to stop. For I have this idea for the next chapter and it goes off of this one.

So now for the reviews, reviews, reviews.


	6. Flying and the Stranger

Disclaimer: The Dark Jewel Trilogy are not owned by me.

AN: My LA teacher told the class that you shouldn't talk like that are someone would want to punch you in the face. But here I am doing it any ways, any one want to punch me?

The last chapter was short, so I'll try to make this one longer. On another note, I'm still having a lot of problems with my computer and so it might take me a while to update, but I'll try my best to get them up as fast as I can.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 5

Flying and the Stranger

The woods were nice and warm despite the fact that there were several inches of snow on the ground.

Selari didn't have difficulties in walking in it, for she just levitated over it. This was something that the wind had taught her in one of his numerous lessons.

"_There is no one around we can fly now."_

That was true, Selari had decided that she would go deep into the forest that way there wouldn't be even a slight chance of someone seeing her. For who else would want to go this far into the forest. Hunters weren't permitted without permission from some official from the court, and so by the time that they had gotten permission the whole town knew about it. And there hadn't been any requests made.

Sighing, Selari let herself bring out the wings of the Eyrien race. She didn't have to transform all the way in order to have the wings. Both her other half and the Wind had told her that she could control it, but it could be slightly difficult. For mixing both the normal body with the other one could be quite challenging for they weren't made to mix.

Selari didn't mind mixing the two it didn't bother her. Of course this was her first time doing it. But at the moment it didn't bother her, so there really wasn't any problems.

Spreading out her wings she took off.

It was an amazing sensation flying. It was wondrous. The last time Selari hadn't been in control her other half had. This time they both were. Selari could see why her other half liked flying so much.

The wind pushed against her and she pushed right back. The air was sweet and Selari felt like… like oh she didn't know but it was just… just indescribable.

For hours she flew, not caring what time it was, just like last time. The sun was setting when things started to change. A strain was forming where her wings were. It was starting to get harder to hold the wings in place. Harder to keep flight.

"_This is what I was talking about. You let the forms stay mixed too long. I told you it would become a strain on out system." Her other self mocked Selari._

"**Great time to be telling me I told you so. Tell me, what do I do?" **

Selari knew that it was better to be doing this on the ground. So she headed back to land. But the pain in her back was becoming unbearable and she could barely focus.

Half way to the ground she lost it. The wings were gone and she was just falling…falling. Selari didn't even scream, she knew what was coming and she tried to slow her descent with her Opal Jewel, but she was too close to the ground, she would hit with full force.

She definitely hit something hard, but it wasn't the ground. It was hard flesh. Her face was held against a male chest hard, she couldn't see anything. The only thing that she knew was the fact that she was still in the air and was in the arms of a male, most likely an Eyrien.

Then slowly they descended to the ground. Selari didn't even try to struggle, she knew that she could get out of his hold if she chose to do so. But for the moment it felt smarter to wait.

You shouldn't wait. You should destroy him. He is an Eyrien Warlord Prince, with the Gray Jewel. He could snap you into a twig within seconds. Take him, while he doesn't expect anything.

**"He just saved my life, is that how I should repay him? Your mean, it's no wonder that nobody would ever listen to you, you tell mean things." Selari told him, knowing that the Wind would not take it seriously, he never took anything insulting serious. Well when she was the one to be insulting that is.**

**You are far to trusting young one that will get you killed. As will your inability to listen to me. **

"**If I always listened to you, there would be one alive."**

Selari was snapped out of her argument with the Wind when she was being lowered to the ground. When her feet touched the ground, she instantly took a step backwards. She wasn't that stupid; he might have saved her life, but still. She was born in Terreille and it basic instinct their not to trust anyone. It would take her awhile to adjust to living in Kaeleer and their system if she ever did.

When she had done this she instantly looked up at her rescuer, and up.

He was simply the tallest man that she had ever seen. She looked him up and down, and was simply delighted over him.

He was about 6'5 and very handsome. And very much an Eyrien. His wings were magnificent. They were still unfolded and gave him a sinister look. Selari had to curb the temptation rising in her to touch them.

The wings weren't the only things about him that made him so handsome. His hair was midnight black, in fact probably darker then her own. It was cut short, and fell in curvy waves down to his ears. Curly? His eyes were that of golden fire, a very unusual color, yet very fitting it seemed for this warrior. His face was a cold mask, made up of sharp ridges. They didn't detract from his looks either. In fact they added to them.

He was wearing a tan leather vest, the kind that doesn't have buttons. Leaving a lot of hard flesh exposed, to the cool air. He also had on tight leather pants and black boots. For a second Selari was fascinated with his boots. They were the coolest pair of boots that she had ever seen. She wished that she had a pair.

…Wait a minute, step back couple paces. Selari sharply glanced back up to his hair. Yep, he definitely had curly hair. That was odd, Eyrien's' didn't have curly hair. Which meant that he was mixed. Hayllen, was the safest bet, the curly hair and the semi golden eyes.

Another thought was soon following that one. Why was he out here? In the wintertime, and wearing those clothes. It was a bit too cold to be wearing so few clothing. Of course, nobody she knew ever dresses that way spring or winter.

How much did he see? Did he see her wings? How would she explain the fact that she was falling from the sky? Maybe a tree, would he believe that?

Why must you worry so much about this, you could easily just kill him, and not have to worry about him at all. It also would mean that he wouldn't be a problem.

"**Do you not know what the meaning of shut up? Here let me explain. It is where you are silent, and stay out of my head, and keeping your opinions to yourself. Do you think that you can handle that?" **Selari said in an annoyed voice.

There was no reply. Good, peace and quiet, ha that would be first, the Wind couldn't stay quiet for long. He always had to say something. Selari looked back at the Eyrien, he was looking at her strangely. Oops she had been talking to the wind too long; he must be wondering what was wrong with her.

"Are you alright?" the Eyrien asked. His voice was husky and sort of gravelly as though he hadn't spoken in a long time. For a second Selari was distracted by his voice, when he kept staring at her, she was startled out of her thoughts and nodded.

The Eyrien nodded as well, as though he were confirming his own analysis over her. Then he glanced at her. Curiosity dancing in his eyes. Then weariness, finally that was replaced with a cold mask of indifference.

"How-" the Eyrien started

"Who are you?" Selari interrupted him. He glared at her, not liking that she had interrupted him.

"I could ask you the same question." He remarked.

"But you didn't I did." Selari told him with a child like innocence. This time he actually growled.

"Well, I'm asking you now." Selari hesitated before answering.

"Will you tell me who you are then?" The Eyrien also hesitated.

"Yes…after you answer my questions."

Selari nodded, then she plopped down on the snow and waited for him to do the same. For a second he just stared at her like she was crazy. Then a bit reluctantly he lowered himself down into the snow, a couple of feet away from her.

"So, who are you?" was his first question.

"Selari, and you." It was question for question, in her mind. A reluctant smile crossed his face, before disappearing behind his mask.

"Divear, how old are you."

"I'm nine and you." She giggled when he made a face.

"A lot older then you. Now down to the serious questions." His face was now back to normal and he didn't speak for a few seconds.

Selari didn't mind, for the Wind had stopped his silence and was now badgering her.

**What are you doing? He is going to ask about the wings. He is going to ask how in the world you had them one second and not the other. Kill him, it is the only way.**

**"Your paranoid, didn't I tell you to go away or to shut up, or both of them for that matter." Selari asked sarcastically. The Wind did not shut up, but continued to speak to her. But Selari just blocked him out. She was getting better at doing that.**

But sure enough when Divear broke his silence he asked about the wings.

"You had wings. I saw you flying a few minutes before you fell. Then when you were heading for the ground they just went away. How in the name of Mother Night, can they just be there one second and not the other?" the last part of the question came out more of a growl.

Selari wasn't sure if she should tell him. She hadn't even told her family about her little secret. Yet here she was thinking about telling a stranger, whom she had known for what all about five minutes, and she had known all of her family from the day she was born.

But maybe that was why. She had known her family forever, and it felt wrong telling them. The stranger…Divear seemed different. There was something about him that made her want to tell him. But what if he told someone? Worst of all what if he didn't believe her? Well, she had to take a chance once and awhile. What could it hurt? Nobody would believe him if he told, and what did she care if he didn't believe her, it was nothing she would worry about.

"_Liar, liar. You would so care." Her other self finally spoke up. _

"**Shush."**

"Well, child answer me." He demanded, impatient of waiting. So she started.

"It's what I am. Well, a part of me." Selari began. So Selari told her tell, about how she became something different. While she told him her tale, he sat and listened quietly. He didn't interrupt her once.

When she was done, he still remained silent. It seemed to go on forever. And Selari being a nine-year-old girl, she was very impatient. And whenever an adult ever got silent for so long, something was wrong.

Divear looked up at the child. He wasn't sure if he believed her. But she didn't seem to be lying. This was confusing. He could tell she was getting impatient. Did most children have this big of an imagination?

Sighing, it did seem a bit farfetched, yet instinct told him that she was telling the truth. Something even deeper then just instinct told him that there was something about her that he was drawn to. Yes, he thought he believed her.

"Ok, child I believe you." He stared directly into her eyes, telling her that he spoke the truth. He knew that she would understand.

Selari smiled at him, and was glad that she had told him. There was finally someone who she could trust, someone who would believe in her. It didn't matter that he was older then she was, that he was an adult. No, it didn't matter. She hadn't told him about the Wind yet, only her other half. But she would tell him, and he would believe her.

* * *

AN: How's that? Was it long? I think it was. I had such a hard time coming up on how to describe Divear. I'm trying to update as fast as I can so don't hate me.

Oh and if you want me to update faster it does help when I get reviews, reviews, reviews.


	7. Divear

Disclaimer: The Dark Jewel Trilogy is owned by Anne Bishop and not by this unfortunate soul.

AN: I was once asked why I didn't make Beatrix the nightmares made flesh. I hated the very idea of it. I created Beatrix for the sole purpose because I wanted to have some horrible character. Beatrix was meant to be just a mean older sister. What do you think, Beatrix or Selari…Oh and just so you know this wont effect the story. Selari will stay the Nightmare made flesh, I just want to know you opinion.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 6

Divear

Clink…Clink…Clink…Clink…

Swords clashed, continually. Neither opponent was making much process. They were just ver evenly matched. Though if people were watching them, they would assume that it was the adult, Eyrien male that would win. For the Eyrien was fighting a young female child. To outsiders that is.

Selari grinned as Divear almost had the blade at her throat, but she had dodged at the last second. It had been almost two years since they had met. It had been just as long since he had started training her like an Eyrien Warrior.

They had a good friendship, the best in fact. It didn't matter that she was a child, for it had became more and more obvious to both of them, Divear and Selari, that she acted less like a kid and more like a mature adult.

Over the two years that they had been friends, Selari had learned a lot about Divear. He was a little over 1600 years old. His father was Eyrien and his mother a Hayllen. That he was the youngest of four brothers. That his family hadn't been as strong as he was. That his older brothers had resented him for it. How his parents would ask him to abuse his Jewels and the power that he had by being a Warlord Prince. That Divear hadn't seen his family since he had been twenty. Ever since Divear had left home he had been traveling, a lot.

Divear had only been in the forest where they had met, for a century. After all the years of traveling he had done, had had become tired of his way of living. Tired of all the places that he had been. Tired of the people. Tired of a certain Priestess trying to control the blood males. He had been plain tired. So he had found a secluded place where there was very little chance that somebody would bother him. Kaeleer was the perfect place, it had been closed off and the people there weren't like the people in Terreille. This place in particular had drawn him, and he had never been really sure why, but it just had.

Divear had been alone that whole century that he had been in the forest. And he had planned on staying that way for a very long time. But a certain young girl had interrupted his plans.

Selari had come along. Divear couldn't just let her fall to her death. So he had given up his seclusion in a mere second and had jumped into the sky grabbed her out of the open air. He had been very intrigued by her. The wings had captured his attention and he was had been thirsting for knowledge, and this was a grand opportunity.

When Selari had told him about what had happened to her, he had believed her. There might have been a few seconds hesitation in trusting her, but his instincts had told him that she was not lying. If he couldn't rely on his instincts what could he really rely upon?

And so his strange friendship with Selari had started. Well it only been a matter of time really. The kid was a strange one and Divear had been eager to find out all he could about her.

That he had found out was a very hard task. She was hard pressed to ever talk about herself, but always wanted to hear stories about his life. Trying to get Selari to talk was like trying to get a rock to sing.

Smack…

"Mother Night!" Divear shouted angrily, jumping several feet away from his previous position. His hand went to his side where an intense pain had taken place. He turned his eyes to glare at the insolent child.

Selari look slightly annoyed with him and glared at him. He growled at her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He shouted at her.

"Were training remember. You're the one that wanted me to learn everything I could about sticks." Selari shouted right back at him.

"Damn, child, you're an insolent little thing. Your suppose to act respectfully towards your elders." He glared darkly at her. This was a very stupid argument, he thought miserably. He had been distracted, and had let his guard down. That had never happened and he had suffered for it. It was making him down right testy and wanting a good pointless fight.

"I'll start listening to my _elders_ when they start making sense." And then the smirk came. Divear had come to loath that smirk. It incited his anger all the more.

Divear didn't answer her; he just raised his blade in a challenge. Selari laughed, a soft sound that was mocking him. These were the times that she seemed to be older then he was. Not a child, but a woman full and grown. The only thing that seemed to defy this reasoning was that he was looking at an eleven-year-old body.

These thoughts were soon fleeing when the battle began. It was a few minutes later that they were in flight. Normally they would stay on the ground, for her wings weren't natural like his. But today they had come out. It came with more ease then it had been two years ago.

Selari was practically a natural in the air now. Well, after a few lessons from him of course, Divear thought a bit arrogantly.

She came in from beneath, easy block. He came from the left, dodged…

Right strike…blocked…

Downward blow…hit…dull side of blade on left shoulder…

Angry strike to the left…missed by a mile…

Over shot…lost balanced…falling a few feet…

Fast attack from above…missed…

No one in sight.

Silence.

A soft breeze…a whistle from the right…

An attack from the left…a dodge backwards…

Too slow…dull side smacked against ribs.

It was hours before they stopped. Both were worn and bruised. Several times they had each landed a blow to the other. Several times were there misses. But never was there blood drawn. The hits were always hit with the dull side of the blade.

Never draw blood was the main rule that they had when practicing. Actually that was most likely the only rule they had when training.

Sighing, Divear landed on the snow-covered ground. Selari landed a few feet away from him. Selari now in a better mood, stuck out her tongue and plopped down on the ground in her usual fashion. Divear followed suit, but more eloquently.

"I'm glad Winsol is almost over. What about you." Selari asked into the comfortable silence. Divear shrugged, he had never cared for Winsol. It had been years, centuries sense he had danced in the honor of Witch.

Selari never danced for Witch. She said it felt wrong. That she couldn't dance for Witch, that it went against her. She had never said why it had, but that it just was. Divear wasn't sure what he thought of this, but didn't really care. She didn't like it, he certainly didn't like it, so why bother.

"I hate it. Don't you?" She continued on with her questions. Divear gave a grunt. He leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes. Last year, their first Winsol as friends she had been away for the whole time. She in fact hadn't come back till a month after it had ended. So they hadn't talked about it last year.

"But, I do like giving presents." She said shyly. "I like seeing the looks on peoples faces when I hand them there gift. I liked it when Beatrix screamed when I gave her a frog with its head cut off." This got Divear to open his eyes. He stared at her, and saw that she was silently laughing.

"Did you really give your sister a frog with its head cut off for Winsol?" He asked, wishing that he had thought to do the same thing to his brothers.

"No." Divear sighed at her answer; "It was her Birthday." This time he laughed. That was something that didn't surprise him. The one thing that Selari made no secret about is the fact that her sister was mean and that they both hated each other. That they tried to avoid each other when ever possible.

When his laughter had died down, he settled back against the tree and closed his eyes. He was tired and wanted to sleep. Of course Selari would never let him get any sleep when she was around.

"Divear, would you mind if I got you something for Winsol. I know that we don't believe in the dancing for Witch and stuff…but I thought…that maybe it would be nice. And nobody ever gives you anything…" Selari trailed off, looking hopefully at Divear.

Divear had opened his eyes when he had heard Winsol again. If she was still on Winsol, it meant that she wouldn't stop talking about it until, she had made her point. But what she had told him, had surprised him. She wanted to give him something.

Divear closed his eyes again and forced his body to look relaxed and his face calm, like what she had said had not meant anything to him.

"Sure, kid, I ain't going to stop you." Divear said casually. Selari squealed and launched herself at him. She had knocked most of the air out of his lungs when she hugged him.

She jumped away from him before he had time to react. She was jumping merrily around the area. She came to a stop and looked back at him.

"Bye, Divear, I want to get started right away. I don't have much more time." She then trounced away.

Divear once again leaned back against the tree. He hoped that now that his little friend was gone that he could actually get some sleep. As sleep was overcoming him, his final thoughts were that of his Selari.

* * *

AN: Was that a good ending to the chapter. I thought so. Well it's not like it matters or anything. That's where I shall choose to stop, and there is nothing to do about it.

Hehehehe…So was it an interesting chapter?

Any ways…my small amount of say is that reviews are lovely things, don't you think so?

Review, Review, Review.


	8. Winsol Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Jewels Trilogy…blah, blah, blah…same old, same old.

AN: I don't have any thing to say. Oh well…I guess on with the story.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 7

Winsol Gifts

Bad idea. Why did she have to open her big mouth? She could have just said nothing. But no, she just had to go and say something didn't she. Couldn't leave well enough alone.

Selari couldn't stop thinking how stupid she was. Here she was a very powerful Jeweled female with great potential and she can't even think of a simple Winsol gift, how great was that.

**Potential, you were born with the all three gifts. You are a natural at all, and yet you say nothing of these. You are a Healer, though that was a shocker. A natural Black Widow and a Queen. You hide all of these things away. You could do many things, yet you choose to think about a stupid holiday that celebrates your rival.**

"**I have a rival?" Of course Selari would choose that as her question and ignoring the rest of what he had said.**

**Of course you have a rival. Witch is your rival. She is your opposite and will seek to destroy you, if she knew that you existed. **

"**And what am I Wind, that Witch would want to destroy me?" Selari asked the question that she had asked a thousands times over, never getting an answer. She knew, though, she had known ever since she had become it. She had known what Witch was, and had known that she was like Witch yet vastly different. Selari just wanted him to say this to her, to tell her the truth.**

**You are a very powerful Witch that is a rival to the Witch that the Blood celebrate. A rival in all things, be it in power or trivial things.**

"**Really, well maybe Witch can help me with my Winsol gift to Divear." She muttered to him sarcastically.**

**Why do you do this to me? You ignore everything I say and then turn it into a joke. '**

**"Cause its fun" she told him with a small laugh. **

Done with talking, Selari went back to the problem at hand. She had know idea what to get Divear for Winsol. It had to be something special. Something that would stand out, not something stupid. But her mind remained blank, and there was no forth-coming idea on what to give him.

The sun was just coming out. Selari had been lying in her bed, trying to come up with an idea. She hadn't slept the whole night. But time was running out and she still had no idea.

Jewelry…No

A toy…No, Divear wasn't a kid he wouldn't appreciate.

A weapon…No, he has plenty of those, she wanted to give him something that he didn't have.

It was an hour later before she came up with something that might work. She was still just lying in bed, when the thought had came to her.

Seriously it wasn't all that great of a gift, but it was something that he didn't have. Selari sighed as she pushed out of her bed and got dressed. In fact it probably wasn't al that great.

Divear didn't have a jacket. He never wore one that is. So now Selari was going to give him one, and then he could wear it all the time, and he wouldn't be cold. He was always going around in a leather vest. Why in the world would someone choose to wear a vest in the middle of winter.

Selari hadn't thought about it until now. But if he never wore a jacket maybe the cold didn't bother him, and maybe he wouldn't appreciate having a jacket. But…still he might like the option of wearing a jacket.

Now, that she had decided what to give Divear, she just had to go find one that would suit Divear. She left the house shortly after that. Nobody was at home, and nobody would notice if she were gone.

Her family were almost done with their service to the court. But they all wanted to stay in their position, so they intended to stay. They just had to secure their positions, which would be no problem. Selari was glad for this. She didn't want to move. If she moved it would be harder to see Divear. Not impossible, but hard.

Both Jerrid and Beatrix had made the Offering to the Darkness. Jerrid when he had turned 18. He was now an Opal Jeweled Prince. Beatrix had made the Offering this very year. She was a Purple Dusk witch. She wasn't a Priestess yet, the old one was still there. But it wouldn't be long now, the old one was getting sick.

Selari had grown more distant from her family ever since she had met Divear. She had never been that close to them in the first place, well except for Jerrid. She missed him a lot. But he was away more and more lately and whenever he was here, Selari generally shied away from him. She didn't want to get close to him if he was just going to leave again. Selari had never told her family about Divear. She hadn't wanted to taint Divear, with her family. It was pretty to keep the secret nobody cared who her friends were.

Selari dismissed these thoughts and went back to the more important ones.

**Important, Ah. A gift is not important, it is a waste of time.**

'Ok, let me rephrase that. Important to me.'

Selari then spent the next two hours in town looking for the perfect jacket for Divear. But nothing was right. Everything was wrong. For one thing, none of them were made for an Eyrien. Then when she occasionally came across an Eyrien jacket, it wasn't right.

Cursing, Selari stepped out of what must have been the thousandth shop. She was never going to find one that was just right.

If you ask me nicely I might tell you where you could find some nice Eyrien jackets.

"**What's the catch" Selari asked suspiciously. **

The Wind never did anything nice, without their being a catch. He just wasn't the giving type, or the nice type. Selari knew that she would agree to the terms no matter what he asked, she was running out of places, and she really needed help.

**Why would you suspect that I would want anything from you other then a please.**

"**Cause I'm not stupid, now spit it out"**

**Yes, you know me to well. It's not all that bad you know. I just want you to learn all there is about your respective gifts.**

Damn, she should have known that he would throw that back in her face. She just had to have all three. She just had to be special, she couldn't be normal. Nope, she just had to have the strangest things happen to her. Now she was going to have take lessons on those.

It wouldn't be that bad, she thought trying to think on the positive side. A positive side would be if the Wind suddenly couldn't talk, yes that would be positive. But still, she always liked learning new stuff about the craft, this would be no different.

"**Fine, I'll take your stupid lessons. Now where is this place?" Selari asked, a little dejected.**

**No need to sound so over joyed, I know you can't wait till we start. Its in a town close to Ebon Rih. **

"**Really, we can get there in an hour. Well, that is if we use the black Webs and we go my way." She thought. **

**Your way is much better, and faster. Plus, it is more efficient. **

Selari went to the nearest Web landing place, even though using her way she didn't need to. This was just for appearance. When there she was off, to get her Winsol gift to Divear.

* * *

AN: Ok, when I started writing this chapter, I had no idea it would end the way it did. In fact I thought it would end with Winsol. Turned out a bit differently, but this way is better.

I would also like to say I love all my faithful reviewers. I'm glad you all like my story.

Trying to update as fast as I can. Right now I know exactly where I'm going, so I might be able to update real fast. Well, that's what I hope.

Last but not least, my opinion is that you must review, review, review. I want to know what you think.


	9. Ebon Rih

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Jewels Trilogy, etc, etc, etc…

AN: Ok, I guess my chapters are somewhat short, I'll try to fix that. Try to fix it is going to be the key word in that sentence. For there are no guarantees.

Oh, yes and it as recently come to my attention that there as been a mistake with my notes. The one right below. That will be fixed when I can get on my computer again. The one I'm currently working off of is my mom's.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, the underlined one will be for the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 8

Ebon Rih

**'What did I tell you, much faster, much better' Selari told the Wind as she stepped off the Web landing.**

Despite the fact that when she used her way, she could get off anywhere, this way was the less obvious one. The one that wouldn't draw attention to her.

**What do you mean I told you. I've been telling you for years that you should take advantage of your ways.**

Selari chose to ignore the Wind. There was no reason to add to his growing ego. Who would have thought that the wind could have an ego? It was really a very funny thought, and Selari couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Selari wasn't surprised with the size of Ebon Rih. She had expected it to be big. But there were so many people. Selari didn't like crowds, they made her nervous.

It wasn't hard to find a shop, not hard at all. There were zillions of them.

**'This is going to take forever.' Selari thought darkly. 'I don't have forever. Don't they know this? There should be a sign pointing to what I'm looking for. That would be the best.'**

**I could help you.**

**'I told you I don't want your help. You would lead me to the worst place possible'**

At that thought Selari froze, if he would lead me to the worst place possible, then wouldn't he tell me to go the worst place possible? Which would mean that Ebon Rih was the last place that she wanted to be.

Don't be dense Selari, Ebon Rih's Warlord Prince is an Eyrien, you don't think that they would stock Eyrien clothing, and the best at that. And then there is the fact that why would I have you waste our time by going to a place that we don't need to be.

He did have a point. The Warlord Prince was an Eyrien and that would mean that there would be shops that would be to the best of her advantage.

'_Now, Selari can you tell me who the Warlord Prince is of Ebon Rih'_

**Yes, of course I can. And you know who it is as well.**

'_Yes, it is Lucivar.'_

**'I'm glad we know how to point out the obvious, can we get back to the matter of finding Divear's gift.' Selari told herself.**

'_If you called me an idiot, would you be calling yourself and idiot' the other part of her asked._

**'No, only you would be. I am the smarter half, you are not. Let's leave it at that.' Selari said with a laugh.**

The only reply that she got was a snort. That only made Selari laugh all the harder. Selari always had fun with her other half. They always liked to snip at each other, seeing who came up with the better argument. The Wind thought that they were crazy and that he was being punished.

It only took Selari a moment to sober up. She still had to find Divear a gift. Which meant that she had to go through the crowd.

Selari sighed, the things I do for my friend, be better appreciate I'll the trouble I went through. If not he shall pay. With that thought she walked right into the crowded streets of Ebon Rih.

* * *

The Eyrien relaxed back into his seat with a sigh. It had taken him forever to getMarian to take a nap. She was in her last trimester, and still thought that she could do everything, that she could have before she had gotten pregnant.

Lucivar growled at the thought of what she had been doing when he had found her. She had been out in that bloody garden. He had wanted to destroy the thing.

But the only way that he could get Marian to take a nap is if he promised not to touch her _precious _garden. Damn, woman, she couldn't listen to a thing he said.

A knock at his study door, interrupted his thoughts. Lucivar was not in the mood for another person to tell them their pathetic problems.

"Come in," Lucivar growled, any man would have cowered at the thought of entering the room. In fact, most of them, would have gone the other way and not have opened the door to an irritated Eyrien.

But not this one he stepped right into the room. He might have been trembling, but he still stepped into the room.

The man was Ronen; he was a Green Jeweled Warlord. Lucivar had hired the man to keep track of the things that go on in Ebon Rih. That way Lucivar would know the right time that he should intervene before things escalated beyond control. Lucivar had others, ones that went to other cities. Ronen happened to be the one for Ebon Rih.

"What is it Ronen, that you wish to disturb me. I trust there isn't a problem?" Lucivar glared at the man. Ronen actually took a step back.

"Well…Prince…normally I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important. And especially not if it's just someone coming in from the Webs. But the person was just a kid. Barely ten. She's alone, and I get this very strange feeling about her. I can't get any sense about her, I can't tell what Jewel she's wearing. I'm not sure if it's important or not." Ronen stammered out.

Had first Lucivar didn't comprehend what Ronen was saying. Then some of the stuff he had said started to sound familiar.

"What do you mean you can't sense her." Lucivar demanded sitting up in his chair. His eyes pierced Ronen. Ronen didn't seem to like the way things were going, for he froze and didn't say anything for several minutes.

"Come on, Damn it tell me!" It couldn't be her, could it? He needed to know, and this man could help him. Ronen finally regained some composure, well that is enough to talk.

"Well, that's it I tried to get a sense of what she was, nothing. Then I tried going into her mind. I went right in. There was a barrier, but after a seconds hesitation the barriers dropped. I went in further. There was nothing there. It was like a void, there was no thoughts, nothing. Prince, how in the world could that be." Ronen's voice started to raise at the end.

It was hard to say who was more surprised, Lucivar, who was shocked that the quiet Ronen, would shout, or Ronen that he had actually started to shout at the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih.

Lucivar just stared at Ronen and then he started to laugh. Lucivar was surprised that the quiet man Ronen would do such a thing. It was funny. But when he realized what Ronen had said the laughter died.

It had to be her, who else could it be. He hadn't seen Selari since they had met at the Service fair. He hadn't asked Aaron about her over the years. Lucivar hadn't wanted to draw attention to her. But now she had come. She had come to Ebon Rih.

"Prince…I'm sorry…I..I didn't mean to, I…It'll never happen again." Ronen stammered.

Lucivar had actually forgotten the man was even in the room.

"Ronen you know that what you have said about this girl is to remain between the two of us right." Lucivar didn't ask, he stated it more like a random commented. Ronen started shaking his head.

"Of course not Prince. I will never tell another soul about the child. What child Prince, I have no idea what child that could be." Ronen stated.

Lucivar smiled at him.

"Ok Ronen before you forget about the child completely I need you to tell me where the child was going, what she was doing."

"Well, before I came to tell you about her, I followed her a bit. She knew I was doing it too. She looked directly at me and wiggled her finger. You know like she wanted me to follow her. This startled me, at first I thought that she might have been pointing to someone else. So I looked behind me, No one was there. I looked back at her. She shook her head and pointed directly at me and nodded. Then she turned around and started walking.

At this point in the story Ronen paused and took a breath. He looked back at Lucivar. Lucivar nodded for him to continue.

"Well, of course I followed her. Well she walked down the street a few, before she stepped into the store. I waited outside for a few minutes. I had just decided to go in and see what she was doing, when she stepped out. She went to another store and did the same thing. When she went into the third store I decided to go inside the last store she had been in. I asked the owner what the child had been looked for. He said that she had been looking for an Eyrien jacket.

"That stopped me in my tracks. The girl was clearly not an Eyrien why would she want one. I told the owner this. He then told me that she was looking at male jackets. Not for a child Eyrien mind you, for what seems to be a full grown one. Well at this point I decided to come and tell you."

Lucivar nodded at this. Why would she be looking for a jacket for an Eyrien? A grown Eyrien at that. Plus, why would she come here to look for one. There must be some back in the town she lives in. Why come all the way out here when there were perfectly good shops in her own town.

"Prince, may I go now?" Ronen asked. It seemed like Ronen was back to normal. Ronen normally wasn't some stuttering idiot. Lots of people tended to become like this when Lucivar was in a temper.

"Yes, go." Lucivar didn't need Ronen to tell him where she was now; he could figure that out on his own. Ronen turned and left the room. Lucivar barely noticed when he left.

* * *

Divear shouldn't be surprised. Selari was supposed to have come to the forest for her lessons with the sticks. After the Winsol thing yesterday, he had had a feeling that she wouldn't show up today.

But still it was depressing knowing that she wasn't here. That she wouldn't be coming at all.

"_Selari," _Divear called to her in the way of the blood.

"_Yes, Divear. Did you need me?" _Divear could tell that she was laughing at her.

"_We have a lesson today, did you forget. You know if you say yes, I'm going to have to call you a liar. For we have had these lessons for a long time." _Divear told her in a mocking voice.

"_I would never dream of lying to you, Divear."_

"_Lies, you just lied to me right now." _She was definitely laughing at him.

"_I am not." _

"_Ok, how about you tell me where you are right now."_

"_I'm sorry Divear I can't talk right now, somebody's calling my name."_

"_No, there isn't" _

"_Divear, you should use this time away from me, wisely. Like to sleep or something, you're always complaining about how you never get enough sleep because of me." _Then she was gone.

Divear sighed. He could go back to sleep, but it didn't hold that much appeal to him. No, he had a much better way to spend his time. He grinned, yes a much better way to spend his time.

* * *

Selari couldn't help but laugh at Divear. He was so funny. So easy to make upset. They always had the best conversations.

She had finally found it. The perfect jacket. It was a beautiful gray. The fabric was tough and stuff and made for any sort of weather. It is so cool. Selari was positive that Divear would like it.

She went up and purchased it from the owner. When she did, the owner gave her a weird look. Selari ignored her. The purchase caused her a lot, but Selari didn't care. She grinned when the owner wrapped in that weird paper brown things and handed it over to her.

**He as been watching you for the last ten minutes.**

'I know, you don't need to tell me. That man, Ronen, went and told him. And of course Lucivar is a smart one and he would have figured out that it was me.'

"Prince, it is rude to stare." Selari said aloud and turned around to look around at the tall Eyrien.

"Your point being." He told her casually. A smile curved Selari's lips.

"_So, do you wish to speak with me, Prince?" _Selari then walked out of the shop, passing him on her way out.

Selari didn't look back, she knew he was following her.

"_Asking the obvious aren't we." _Lucivar asked, in a neutral voice.

"_Your point being" _using his own words.

They remained silent all the way to the Web Landing. They reached it in no time.

Selari turned to stare at him, waiting for him to say something; she was not going to say anything until he did. He was the one that had wanted to talk with her.

"You should know that Eyrien's don't like sleeves all that much." Lucivar commented.

Selari glanced down at the package she still had in her hand and frowned.

"They don't like sleeves?" she asked startled.

**'Why didn't you tell me that before?" Selari asked her voice filled with hurt.**

**This way was better; you were already having trouble finding a gift for him already. Any ways you can just removed them.**

'**Your right, I can just remove them.' **

Not wasting any time, she removed them. Most of the sleeves were gone; there were only a few inches of the sleeve left.

"Ok, I fixed it." She then smiled up at Lucivar. He just stared at her.

"Who is it for?" He asked casually. Selari wasn't stupid; this wasn't a casual question. He wanted to know what Eyrien she was hanging around with. Wanted to know why a grown Eyrien would hang out with a child.

"It's for my very best friend. Thank you for your advice about the jacket. I wouldn't want to give him, something that he wouldn't like." She paused for a moment, and then continued, "Yes, he's not done yet. He's still trying." Selari then turned and walked onto the landing Web.

Before she jumped onto a web, she looked at him one more time.

"Oh, Congratulations, a baby is always something to celebrate." With that she said she left.

AN: Yippee I finished the chapter. The ending was really hard. I kept getting interrupted by someone not to be mentioned…cough…yo yo person…cough. Anyhow it was so much fun writing this chapter.

Hope to update soon, I don't think that I forgot anything, ok onward with the end of the note. This is about to be my third time doing this, ain't it fun.

I would also like to thank all of my faithful reviewers. I love reading what you have to say, and stuff. And would love you a whole bunch if you would just do one tiny little thing…

Review, review, review…


	10. Winsol Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Jewels Trilogy, blah, blah…

AN: I just want to say something before I continue on. Cause there might be some confusion. Selari doesn't really become the Nightmare made Flesh until the Purge of the realm. Cause at the moment she is a ten-year-old, really an 11 year old, and she hasn't any real reason to be a mean person. She knows what she is and all, but seriously who wants to embrace being something that everybody will hate and fear. She is the Nightmare now, but when the Purge comes she will, be it completely and not just half in out sort of thing.

Ok, that was sort of long, so now on with the story.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 9

Winsol Morning

_"Wake up" _

**"Go away"**

_"Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,"_

"**Shush, I'll wake up when I want to." Selari mumbled. **

"Wake up!"

**"Why?"**

It really didn't matter to Selari why, she was already waking up. Who wouldn't with an annoying person yelling at you to do so.

"_Cause it's Winsol, and it's morninig, and I'm bored, and I want to go see Divear, and cause I can, and I'm bored, and umm…well…umm…I ran out of reasons."_

Selari groaned, why couldn't she ever sleep in for once. But she was awake now and there was no way she would be able to sleep now. Especially if her other half continually talked. Plus, the fact that once she was up, Selari found it difficult to go back to sleep.

**I have an even better reason for your to be up.**

"**Why is that, Oh Great Wind?" Selari asked sarcastically. **

Selari opened her eyes and blinked the sun was just coming up. It was barely even five. Was there really any great reason that she had to be up so early in the morning? No, there wasn't this was all just their plan to torture her. Yep, that was it they were torturing her.

"**Why in the world should I be up before the sun is." **

"_Don't' get mad. You're just upset over the lack of sleep you've been getting."_

"Oh, yes I wonder why I've been having trouble sleeping." She told them. 

**Enough of that, you must get up, Yeta is coming. **

"**What, why is she coming?"**

"**Yeta and Kadar were invited to a party, for Winsol. They're bringing Jerrid, Beatrix, and you. **

"**But, why?"**

**Well the party they were invited to apparently is for families and such. **

"**So, why can't they leave me behind?"**

**Unfortunately for you they consider you family. **

The door opened, and in walked Yeta. Selari closed her eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Selari, come on you have to get up."

Selari mumbled something, which was non-understandable.

"We have to get up now, if we're to make the party on time."Yeta told her. She then left the room, "And if your not up and ready to go in ten minutes, you will be in a lot of trouble." Yeta called over her shoulder as she stepped out of the room, closing the door on her way out.

Selari opened her eyes, and glared at the ceiling.

"How long is this party suppose to last?" She asked. 

All day and into the next. Then there is an option of staying the night and leaving the next day.

"**Dad and Yeta probably plan on staying the whole time aren't they." It wasn't a question.**

**They plan on it yes.**

Then the thought struck her. She couldn't go to the stupid party. She had to see Divear. She was going to spend Winsol with him. She had no time to spend playing party.

'_No, we can't go, we have to see Divear." _

**'I know that, but they're not going to let me stay here by myself,"**

"_I don't see why not, they do it all the time."_

**"Yes, but they're always close by, then." Selari muttered as she got dresses. "They think that I'll burn down the house or something."**

"_**Hey, it wasn't our fault last time."**_

**It was your fault, there was no one else playing with the fireplace.**

"_You just had to bring that up, nobody else knows that we were playing with the fire."_

Here they go again, Selari thought. They could never go a day without fighting, and of course she was caught in the middle of it, literally.

Ignoring them, she sighed. She needed a plan so that she could go see Divear.

"Selari, come out here, we're getting ready to leave." Jerrid called out. Dumb Jerrid, had to agree on this stupid thing. If he hadn't then she wouldn't have to go.

"_We could bug him during the trip."_

"Yes, that would certainly make him regret the decision to come on the stupid trip."

With that thought in mind, Selari left her room, in a slightly better mood, then she had been upon waking up. Revenge, even a small one, was still sweet.

* * *

AN: Ok, this chapter is short for a reason, I have decided to divide Winsol day into different parts. 

It as also has been brought to my attention that Ebon Rih is not a city, as I have been using it. I know its not, but I refer to it like one, cause I don't know what that village is called, next to Lucivar's Keep. I just wanted to point that out. I don't think that I intend to change how I've written it now, but in the future I'll try to fix it so that it doesn't sound like Ebon Rih is a city.

I would like to thank for bringing to my attention.

Now, if you want to say something else about my fanfic, the best way to do so is to…

Review, Review, Review…


	11. Winsol Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Jewels Trilogy.

AN: Last chapter was short, yes. But if I were more diligent I would have all three of these posted in a three-day period. So that way it wouldn't really matter that it was short, cause I did what I intended to do, and had gotten all of Winsol done, and wouldn't have to worry about it

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 10

Winsol Afternoon

"_It's no fun bugging Jerrid, if he's not going to pay attention to us."_

"**He seems preoccupied."**

**It's a lady that has captured his attention.**

"_**A lady!" they both squealed. "Why didn't you tell us sooner."**_

**Maybe I thought that you could find out by yourself.**

"**Like me listening to things by myself."**

**Yes, you could hear all sorts of things without me.**

"**And it took you this long to tell me."**

**I thought you would be smart enough to figure it out by yourself.**

"**How, I can't sense anything when you're telling me everything?" Selari asked.**

There was no reply. Figures, Selari thought darkly. Whenever Wind was maneuvered into a corner, he goes silent. Too, bad it didn't occur more often.

But this thing that Wind had told her about, that was an interesting subject.

"_We, should try it out."_

**"I was just going to, when this annoying voice popped into my head." Selari said cheerfully.**

"_Don't need to get all snarly about it."_

**"Quiet is the key thing in this. You did know that right."**

_"I want an apology first." She whined_

**"Well, then I guess, were not trying, cause I ain't apologizing to you."**

"_You're so mean." She cried._

Then there was silence. Finally, it had been along time since both of them had been quiet at the same time.

Selari focused. Trying to hear something, anything. But all she could hear were the sounds going on around her. But anyone could hear that. So she focused harder. And she was rewarded for her efforts…

…With a headache. She growled, aloud. That caused everyone in the carriage to look over at her, except for Jerrid. They were on their way to the party. Taking the Webs had taken the whole morning, for they had taken a low Jewel carriage. But now they were on dirt roads traveling towards the house, where they would spend Winsol at.

"Selari, is something wrong?" Kadar questioned.

"Like, I said Father, she's crazy." Beatrix smiled brightly at her.

"It's all in the blood darling sister. So if I'm crazy you're a lunatic." Selari told her sweetly.

Beatrix sputtered at this, unable to come up with anything remotely intelligent to say back.

"Girls, can you not get along for one minute without arguing. Mother Night, every other words out of the two of your mouths, as been an insult. All day, this as been happening, and I want it to stop is that clear. Neither of you is to talk for the rest of the trip." Yeta shouted at them.

This startled Jerrid out of his trance. He looked towards his mother, shocked.

"Mother, why are you shouting?" he generally seemed not to know what was going on. Yeta just looked at him for a second. She was about to speak, when Selari jumped in ahead of her.

"_Mother,_ is upset because Beatrix is an idiot, and it taking it out on me."

"Oh, well," Jerrid looked from Beatrix to Selari, then to Yeta. "Well Mother, I really don't see a need to take Beatrix's idiocy out on Selari."

"I am not an idiot, she is." Beatrix screamed.

"Enough?" Kadar shouted. Everyone then turned to look at him. Normally, Kadar was the quiet one, usually never shouting, well at least at his family. "I don't want to hear another word out of any of you for the rest of the trip. If I do there will be severe consequences." With that he looked out the window.

Jerrid, did the same, not much bothered by his Father shouting. Yeta was quite calm about it all, and leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. Beatrix sulked. Selari shrugged, not really much intimidated by her father's words. What could he do to her any ways?

Selari tried hearing stuff for a couple more minutes before she stopped. It was just not working. She would practice later.

Selari then looked at her brother. Here was another way to pass the time away. Finding out more about the lady that Jerrid seemed interested in.

The Wind wasn't much inclined to speak with her at the moment. Selari, shrugged, it was better to get it from Jerrid any ways.

"_So Jerrid, what lady as caught your attention?" Selari said on an Opal thread. _

Jerrid didn't even look over her. Didn't give away the fact that they were speaking to each other. It didn't really matter, Kadar wouldn't know.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." Jerrid told her slowly._

"_Sure you do. The lady that as kept your mind occupied so much that you didn't even know what was going on for most of the trip."_

"_None of your business." Jerrid said sharply. Trying to break the connection. _

Selari laughed softly to herself. It was funny how he tried to do so, yet with so little success. She was the stronger of the two, and she had no wish to end their conversation now.

"_Jerrid, I'm your sister and I have your best interests at heart."_

"_Ya, and Beatrix is the sweetest person in the world." Jerrid muttered._

"_Well, if you think about it. In her own little world I bet she is." Selari giggled._

"_Come on do you really need to know?"_

"_No, not really, but I'm bored and this is a great way to pass the time."_

"_Oh, so me telling you stuff that is personal is just away to ease your boredom. I'm glad I was brought into consideration." Jerrid told her darkly, once again trying to break the connection. _

"_Fine, I'll find out by myself, I don't need you to tell me." Selari told him angrily, and let him break the connection. _

Wonder why he doesn't want me to know about this lady. Normally, he wouldn't make such a big deal about telling her about his latest conquest. But now he's getting all mad and everything.

I can tell you.

Selari smiled, her mood improving by the second.

"Be my guest." She told him and settled back to hear the story of Jerrid's lady.

* * *

AN: All I have to say is review, review, review… 


	12. Winsol Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Jewels Trilogy.

AN: Silence…. I have nothing to say.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 11

Winsol Night

Divear was not in a very good mood. He hadn't been in a good one since he and Selari had last talked.

Damn the girl, he thought angrily. She had left. She was no longer in this area. IN fact she had left early that very morning. And he had only know this much because he had already been up. She hadn't even bothered to tell him.

What was she thinking? Divear didn't trust her with her family. Who knows what could happen. Hell, he didn't trust her by herself. Who knows what sort of trouble she would get into.

The first time they had planned to do Winsol together, she goes on a damn trip. She should be here. No matter what, that was what was repeatedly going through his mind.

Divear was pacing in the forest. Selari's and his normal place. Where they practiced sticks and stuff like that. This is where they always met.

The later it got the more his temper rose. Divear knew that he needed to get in control. He was way too close to the killing edge. Seriously this shouldn't be bothering him so much. But it was.

He couldn't get a hold of her. NO matter how hard he tried there was no answer. Or even a sense that she was there. She shouldn't be with them tonight, she should be with him. He was the only one who knew about her, who understood her. They didn't. They would be dancing in the name of Witch.

Divear and Selari would be dancing for the Other.

Finally Divear couldn't stand it anymore. He put a roaring angry call out through the gray thread. It was more of a roar then anything else.

Divear didn't get the reply that he wanted, instead he got two unwelcome Blood.

"_Who the hell are you?" a female voice asked, angrily, suspicion laced with her words._

"_Do you have a reason for making out angry calls on this particular thread, Prince." A male voice asked. He was not very pleased._

"_Go away, I do not wish to speak with either of you." Divear replied to both of them. _

"_Well that's too damn bad. Cause you know what you interrupted something very important, and now you should explain yourself." The female's voice commanded._

Divear got no response from the male, but he was still there. That one was closer then the other. The other one in fact wasn't even on this side of the realm. From what he could tell, she was in Terreille.

"_Tell me who you are." The males voice asked. _

"_Didn't I tell you to leave me the fuck alone." Divear muttered. He would have just broken the connection, but that would mean breaking the whole gray connection, and then he might not be able to contact Selari. _

"_I wish to know." The male voice asked Divear._

"_We all don't get what we want." Was his reply._

Then there was a new voice that added into the conversation.

"_Why do you chose not to answer the question?" a cold, midnight voice asked. _

Divear had never heard that voice before, but he knew who she was. Anyone would if they heard it. This was Witch.

"_I refuse to answer to you, Witch." He told her, openly and challenging. _

"_Oh, and why is that, Oh Prince." Was the reply that Divear got from the midnight voice. _

"_Because, he is mine, he serves me and not you." Selari's voice came into the conversation. She was angry and her voice was just as scary as the midnight voice. _

Then that was it. The connection was broken.

Divear turned and look around. There she was. Selari was standing there, and in a dress of all things. A white dress that fell down to her ankles. It would have looked completely lovely if the boots that she was wearing didn't stick out so much. Her black hair fell down along her back, instead of in its usual ponytail.

Her face at first was angry, but when she noticed that he was looking at what she was wearing, she put on a soft smile.

He grinned at her and then looked pointedly at her boots. Selari glanced down, and then looked back up at him, with a smile on her face.

"I wasn't going to wear the shoe thingys that Yeta picked out for me. These are far more comfortable. In fact if I had had my way I would not be wearing this dress." Then a slight grimace came to her face.

"It's not so bad, kid." Divear told her. She glared at him.

"I'm not a kid I'll have you know." With that she walked over to the place under the tree, where she plopped down onto the ground, disregarding the fact that she was in a very nice dress. Divear slowly joined her.

"Ok now, in every race, your age is considered a child." His lips curved into a slight smile as she scowled at him.

"Well, you certainly act more like a child then I do. With your stupid arguments. Or with your temper."

"My temper." He asked, surprised. "What about your temperament. I am a very calm person and am never one to get angry." They both glanced at each other before they burst out laughing.

It was nice, to laugh, and just sit there. Once they stopped, they didn't say anything. It was a comfortable silence that neither of them wanted to disturb. And it was awhile before either of them said anything.

"I can't stay long, my mother will be looking for me, if I'm gone to long." Selari's voice was low and Divear almost didn't hear it. "I'm sorry that I have to ruin our first Winsol."

"Hey, you didn't ruin it, you showed up didn't ya." Divear told her casually. Selari gave him a look.

"Well, we always have next year." A smile spread across her face, and she looked at him.

"We have next year." He confirmed.

"Since, I have to leave, here open it." a brown parcel suddenly appeared in her hands, and she handed it over to him.

Divear took it, and it felt soft. He knew that he could probe for what was inside, but that wouldn't be right. It was wrapped and everything, and Selari probably wanted to see how he felt about the thing.

So Divear slowly opened the brown packaging. His eyes widened when he caught sight of what was inside. It was a jacket, or it use to be. He grabbed it and held it up. It was an ebony color. There were barely any sleeves on it, and the fabric was tough and would withstand a lot of abuse. Normally he would never wear something like this because it could limit his actions. But this was different.

"Selari…thanks." His voice was soft, and he looked directly into her eyes.

"Really you like it. Prince said that Eyrien's don't normally wear jackets, but I thought that you might like this…and you do, so it's great." Selari's eyes were dancing merrily, as she watched him put on the jacket. It fit perfectly, and he smiled at her.

"I have to go Divear, it's getting late." Selari stood up, and started brushing off her dress. Divear stood up as well.

Divear knew that this was his chance. Well, his last chance anyway.

"Selari hold on a minute." Selari looked at him, expectantly.

Divear took the small box out of his pockets and held it out to her. Her eyes widened, and then she smiled.

"You got me something. Oh, Divear thank you." She whispered and looked down at the small box. She reached out and took the thing into her hands. At first all she did was stare at it, cradled in her small hands.

Selari looked up at him and then down at the box.

"Your not cheating are you?" he asked, softly. Selari shook her head.

Then she carefully opened the top of the box. Shock, was the first thing that registered on her face. That was shortly followed by pleasure. Her hand trembled as she brought out the object.

It was a unique looking amulet. Selari had never seen anything like it. It was a pair of Eyrien wings that were made in bronze, with a silver blade going across the length of the wings. It was attached to a chain.

Selari couldn't help but stare at it. There was something about it that drew her to it. She knew that there was something very special about it. That somehow it belonged with her. Selari lifted her eyes to stare at Divear.

"Divear…I love it." Her voice held awe in it. Divear looked away he was not use to so much attention, especially if neither of them were carrying a weapon.

"Do you know what it stands for?" He asked. She nodded her head, glancing back down at the amulet.

"It stands for the Eyrien's protector. Most people would laugh at it, cause what Eyrien male would need one. But this…it's amazing." She whispered.

"Ya…well…shouldn't you be going?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"Yes, but will you put it on, before I go?" she asked him. He looked back at her, to see Selari holding it out to him. He grabbed it, and motioned for her to turn around. She quickly did so.

"Lift your hair." He commanded. When she had done this he slowly brought the chain around her neck, and brought it up against her neck, bringing the ends around to the other side, then clasped the chain together. Once done he took a step back from her.

She dropped her hair and turned around to look at him. She smiled at him, as her hand went up and touched the amulet. Looking down a it, Divear knew that he had definitely made the right choice in giving her the amulet.

Her hands then closed around it and slowly tucked it underneath her dress.

"I don't want anybody to spoil it." was her response to the questioning look he gave her. Divear nodded in understanding.

"Go," he told her. She did so, running towards the edge of the area. She turned around once, and waved before she was gone. Divear smiled and turned away from the way that she had gone and started to walk in the opposite direction.

Selari was a strange one. But he would protect her. it didn't really matter to him that she was stronger then him, she would still need him. She was a child still and he would protect her. Divear thought about what had happened just before Selari had arrived. They would come looking for them. But he would make sure that they didn't find them. No one would find them.

AN: I had some trouble with the last paragraph, but it didn't turn out that bad. I update fast though and this chapter was longer then the other two, which is a good thing.

So, now all that is left to say is review, review, review…


	13. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Jewel Trilogy, the only things that I own are the characters that I have made up.

AN: Ok, umm…what to say, what to say…there is a blank in my mind. Ok, I wasn't really sure what I should do with this chapter. It's like I have two choices and such, I could do what I originally planed to do or what I think I should do. This is very hard…

New plan, I shall make it up as I go, whichever way it unfolds, it is the way it was suppose to be.

Another thing I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers. I love getting reviews even the criticism ones, cause that only helps me improve.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 12

The Next Day

Yeta wasn't feeling good. She had felt sick ever since the party had ended. Which wasn't until 5:00 in the morning.

It was now 2:00 and Yeta still wasn't feeling good. She had gone to see the Healer that was in resident. The Healer told her that it was just a thing that was going around. The Healer gave her something that should help.

Well, after this Yeta really didn't want to stay for the remainder of the stay. And so it was with great haste that Kadar had his family packed up and ready to go. They were on a Yellow Web home.

It was only now turning 4:30; having left at 3:00 it would seem that they would never get home. Well that was the opinion of Selari. Riding the Yellow one was so slow; they would never get there.

And from the looks of it, Jerrid was just as impatient. He was fidgeting. Not normal him and then his eyes kept shifting from place to place, never resting longer then a few seconds. Selari wasn't the only one who noticed this. Her father in fact noticed a lot, and didn't appreciate it. In fact it was every minutes on the dot, father would yell out for Jerrid to stop moving.

It went on like this for another thirty minutes before Jerrid finally lost him patience with the slow carriage. He yelled for the carriage to stop. Both Kadar and Yeta glanced at him, surprise evident in both of their faces.

Beatrix just seemed bored with the situation. Of course she was bored with anything that didn't have to do with her.

Now Selari she actually found it fascinating. Watching him, he was so funny looking.

"He is are brother, shouldn't we be more nicer to him. Like help him." There was a slight hesitation, before she continued. "Like off a cliff or something." And then she laughed.

"**Your cruel you know that." Selari told herself. **

Both of them continued to watch Jerrid as the carriage slowly landed on the closest Web landing. Selari had a hard time not laughing.

_"You know this could be a good opportunity. You know like to find out about Jerrid's lady. We could also get off here and beat him home. And then we could corner him. Then he won't be able to avoid us. And we shall show no mercy."_

"**Surprisingly enough, I agree with you. And we should definitely show no mercy." Selari grinned maliciously, at the thought of their plan. **

The carriage landed shortly after that, and Jerrid didn't waste a moment in jumping out. Selari on the other hand took her time. She stood up slowly and walked towards the open carriage door.

"Selari where are you going?" Kadar demanded.

"Father," Selari said sweetly, "I'm going exactly where you said we were going, home. I'm just going to go a lot faster." And with that Selari jumped out the open door. Then turning around she politely closed the door.

_"You can go now." Selari told the carriage driver._

_"Yes, young miss." Then the carriage was off._

Selari watched them go, for a moment. Before looking away.

"**We have some time to spare. Jerrid won't be there for a long either way. Opal Jewel isn't that fast. Black is much faster. Plus the way we go, we will be there long before he will be." Selari said confidentially. **

_'Ok, how about we discuss the other night?" she asked softly._

"**Oh, you mean the people that Jerrid met." Selari commented.**

_"Yes, I mean them. That was dangerous. It cause many problems, you know that right?"_

"**Of course I know that, I'm not stupid you know." Selari told herself angrily. **

_"Witch will want to find you, you know that right. What should we do? She can't find us. Not yet, we are not ready. We still have much to learn. She as the advantage of age, time, and experience. We don't need as much time as she did to know the stuff that she knows. We have the Wind to help us and we have the advantage of our ears. Plus, to make us even better would be that we learn that listening thing."_

Selari listened closely to what her other self had to say. Despite what Selari might thing most of the time about her, she sometimes gave some good advice. All of what she had to say was true. Witch did have some advantages. But she wasn't stronger. No, well at least Selari didn't think so. She thought that they were sort of even. Well, that was what Wind said.

"**Don't worry about it. I've already taken care of it." Selari said with confidence.**

_"Oh, and what is it that you did?" she asked._

"**Nothing much you know. Just a little bit of this a little bit of that." Selari smiled. **

_"Ah, come on, tell me." She demanded._

"**You are me, shouldn't you already know this?" she said sweetly.**

_"No, you never tell me, and when I try to find out you block me out. How is that fair, I never block you out."_

"**True, but I am the body, which means if you let anything crucial get by me, we both could end up in danger." Was Selari's logical reply.**

_"Damn, why did we have to be smart." She muttered._

Selari laughed at this. Her other self, said the most stupidest things ever.

_"Hey, don't laugh at me!" she said outraged._

"**I can't. You're just so funny." Selari told herself.**

_"Am not, if I'm funny so are you."_

"**Enough, we have to get home." **

After that it was only a few minutes before they were on their way home.

* * *

Jerrid had finally arrived. Damn, he had thought that he would never get here. He started to walk away from the Web landing, when he heard rustling coming from the surrounding area. 

He sensed around and felt it. It happened to be a female, A Rose Jeweled female. Jerrid didn't let on that he knew that she was there. He just continued walking on, until he was out of site of the person. Then he hurriedly went around, so that he could come out behind the female.

Jerrid kept himself hidden behind his Opal Jewel, and watched her for a few minutes. She was a cute little thing. She was wearing bright pieces of winter clothing. She was wearing reds and greens and purple of all things. But it all went well with her, especially with her red hair hanging down her back.

He smiled at her choice of clothing. She always did have the weirdest choices in clothing. She took a step forward, out into the clearing that he had just vacated. Jerrid followed silently behind her.

She followed his footsteps until they stopped. She looked down at them confused.

"Why do these stop here?" she asked aloud. She then started to look around a bit. There was no sign that he had taken another step after the trail had ended.

"Where could he be?" was her next question. Jerrid couldn't help it; this was the perfect time to reveal himself to her.

"I'm right behind you." He said talking down the Opal shields. She screamed and whirled around. Her pretty gray eyes glared daggers at him.

He just laughed and walked towards her. For every step that he took towards her she took a step backwards. But she eventually ran into a tree, and just stood there glaring at him as he came closer, until he was right in front of her.

She pushed him. Jerrid had expected her to do so, and braced himself.

"Go away, I'm mad at you." She told him in her angriest voice. Jerrid knew that it was just pretence and that she wasn't really mad at her. Her eyes revealed everything to him. He could see laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Ah, come on Elise. You really don't want me to leave do you." He asked her mockingly. She smiled at him sweetly, and nodded. Jerrid laughed out loud at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. He just smiled at her, before he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him.

"Missed me?" he asked softly in her ear. She nodded against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. He grinned, "Good," he told her, "I missed you too."

They stayed that way for awhile before he pulled away from her, keeping his arms around her still. She smiled at him.

"Couldn't you have just pretended that I wasn't there."

"Now what fun would that have been?" he asked her smiling.

"It would have been loads of fun." She then said underneath her breath, "For me, that is"

"Of course what was I thinking." Jerrid said in mock horror. "I have deprived you of your small and measly joke." He moaned. "Oh, Elise, how ever can I make it up to you."

Elise smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Her don't make fun of me. I thought it was a great idea at the time." Then with a wicked grin I know how you can make it up to me."

"How?" he asked curiously.

"You could walk around the town." She told him lightly.

Jerrid frowned at that, that was just way too simple. "And…" there it was, the big AND.

"…You have to be naked." She then giggled.

"You do know it's winter right?"

"Yep." She then looked at him curiously. "You asked what you could do to make it up to me."

"Yes, I did." Jerrid conceded slightly. "But I have a better idea."

"Oh, yea, what could be better then you walking around the town naked."

"This," he whispered as he leaned down, and brushed his lips against hers. She leaned into him, and he deepened the kiss. It was a few more seconds before he pulled back.

"I don't know Jerrid, the naked thing might be better…" Elise trailed off, smiling at him. Jerrid laughed at her, and leaned in again…

So that was Jerrid's mystery lady. Selari thought as she left the area. She hadn't wanted to stick around after that, they had started getting mushy.

_"Have we heard of this Elise before? And is she good enough for Jerrid."_

Selari thought about that for a second. She was positive that she had heard of this girl before.

"**Yes, I have heard of her before. She's about a year younger then Jerrid. She's a hearth witch, with the Rose Jewel. She has already made the offering and she has already gone through her Virgin Night. She works as a housekeeper to one of the lesser aristocrats." Selari murmured. **

_"So, is shegood enough for Jerrid." She repeated._

"**She might be. She has good potential. But she as no fighting skills and that just won't work. She as to at least know how to defend herself. We shall have to offer to train her. Or we should tell Jerrid that he should do so."**

_"Will he listen to us."_

Selari shrugged. Jerrid might, and then he might not. It didn't really matter, either way Elise would learn.

They had been walking for some time in the forest. Selari hadn't really been paying much attention to where she was going. She didn't even know that she was in the clearing until she had looked up and found herself there.

Wonder where Divear was? Selari looked around the area. There was no sign that he had been here at all today. She then started using her Jewels to sense out the area.

When she did so, she actually laughed. She had found him. He was sitting up in the trees, watching her. She looked up and looked directly at him through all the trees.

"Irresponsible child. Not paying attention to your surroundings." Divear announced as he slowly came down from the tree. His eyes piercing hers, before they glance downwards to where the amulet lay beneath her clothing. A slight smile touched his face before it vanished when he looked back into her eyes.

"Nothing dangerous was in the area." Selari told him, "Plus, I don't have to pay attention as much as you do." She said tauntingly.

"Yes, you do." He told her sternly. "What are you doing here?" he asked her suddenly.

"Yeta was sick and wanted to come home." Selari told him, "I just took a faster route."

"So what have you been doing sense you got here?" he asked.

"What do you mean, I just got here." Selari said innocently.

"Don't play dumb, I know that you have been here for awhile." Divear told her.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see Jerrid's lady."

"Oh, so you were spying." Divear nodded his head at this.

"Hey, I don't do it all the time, normally Wind would just tell me, but he's in a mood and isn't speaking at the moment." Selari said defensively. 'I left when they started to get mushy. I just happened to end up here."

"Great, we can practice. You're most likely getting a bit rusty." Divear commented the last bit more to himself then to her. Selari glared at him.

"I am not getting rusty." She said, instantly bringing out her blade, and holding it in an attack position.

Divear smiled at her, and brought out his weapon.

"Prove it." He whispered, and then they were off.

* * *

AN: I finished chapter isn't it great. Yippee, now on to the next. One last thing, review, review, review 


	14. The Mysterious Child

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Jewel Trilogy.

AN: I am stupid. And blind for that matter, and I miss the obvious things. On basically every chapter except I think 9, there is that stupid mistake. I keep forgetting to fix it before I post it. I'll fix everything else but that. Ok, that was pointless, so…onwards.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 13

The Mysterious Child

Who was she? Was the question that she endlessly asked herself. It had only been three days sense Winsol and Jaenelle had yet to find out who the child was.

She knew that the voice was a child's for her voice was still that of a child's and not of a woman. Though the way the child had spoken anyone could have easily assumed it was that of a grown woman. But Jaenelle knew differently, she was not easily fooled.

She had not told any one of what had occurred, not even her dear Papa. She didn't want him to worry about something that she herself knew nothing about. But, she had been searching for the child, with no luck. Which was unusual for her.

After the child had disconnected, Jaenelle had instantly gone back trough the thread, trying to find out where it had come from. But it had led her to some strange town, in which there were no Gray Jewels residing. So then she had retraced her steps and did the process over again. She ended up in a different city, but still without a Gray Jewel in the area. She did this several more times with the same results.

Jaenelle wasn't use to something not working for her, well except maybe basic craft. But this by no means was basic craft, and she couldn't figure out why this was happening.

Janelle needed to find this child. She wasn't sure why, but she did. It seemed a vastly important task. But if craft couldn't find her, what could she use to find her. Janelle thought about it for a few seconds before a thought came to her.

She could just go to the Keep. They would have all the Blood that had a Gray Jewel. The Gray Jewel must be the child's Birthright Jewel. For she was too young to have made the Offering. That would narrow the search down, in fact there should only be one. For Jaenelle knew of no other Blood then herself that had a Birthright Jewel higher then the Red Jewel.

Jaenelle making up her mind instantly made her way to the Keep. She arrived there in no time.

Upon entering the Keep, she wasn't surprised to see Lucivar leaning against a wall staring at her. She ignored him and walked right by him. He just walked right along with her.

"Don't you have someone else to bug today?" she asked.

"Nope, just you." He said smirking.

"I highly doubt that." Janelle muttered under her breath. She didn't really see the point in telling him to go away, he wouldn't listen.

After a few minutes walk, Jaenelle had come to the room that she had been looking for. This one had the records of the Blood, well the Blood in Kaeleer that is. It was a very big room, filled with records. There was a table, and a couple of chairs, but the records were basically it.

"What can I help you with?" a voice said from behind.

"Geoffrey I need to find a child that has the Gray for their Birthright Jewel." Jaenelle said without bothering to look at him.

"Lady there is nobody registered with Gray as their Birthright Jewel." He told her. Jaenelle then turned to look at him.

"Ok, then tell me all of the Blood that are currently wearing the Gray Jewel."

"Besides yourself, there is Chaosti, Divear, and Surreal." Geoffrey drawled.

Jaenelle frowned. She had never heard of Divear. He wasn't the child, but he must have been the one the she had first spoken with. He would most likely be her best lead in finding the child.

"Hey, Cat who are you looking for?" Lucivar asked, though he had a very good suspicion who it was.

Jaenelle told him in a few short words of what had happened a couple of nights ago. Jaenelle distracted from her own thoughts didn't notice the frown that crossed Lucivar's face.

"Geoffrey who's Divear?" she asked. He didn't even pull out any of the records; he just recited off of the top of his head.

"Divear was born here is Kaeleer. Is part Eyrien and Hayllen. His Birthright Jewel was Red. He came out with two uncut Reds. When he made the Offering he came out with two uncut Gray Jewels. His father Torivar, is an Eyrien and his mother Kienna, is a Hayllen. Both have the Summer-sky Jewel. He is the youngest of four boys. Morvar, the eldest, has the Opal Jewel. Trivear, like his parents as the Summer-sky Jewel. Britivar holds the Purple Dusk Jewel. Divear's current location is Tajrana, the capital of Nharakhava." Geoffrey said with flourish.

"I know where she is." Jaenelle murmured under her breath, now oblivious to her surroundings, lost in thought, for the moment that is.

"Why is she important, Cat." Lucivar asked softly. That was something that definitely caught Jaenelle's attention. She turned her midnight eyes towards Lucivar.

"How do you know of her, Prince?" she asked in her midnight voice. He looked directly into her eyes for a moment before shrugging.

"I have known of her for awhile. She is young, and I have talked with her a few times." She looked at him. "Ok, twice, but..." He looked at her. "I had only met you once, to know that there was something about you. That you were what I had been waiting for. She is like you when you were younger, but different." Lucivar told her.

"So Lucivar, Geoffrey tell me about her." Jaenelle then plopped down in one of the few chairs in the room, preparing to hear about the mystery child.

* * *

"_This shall be fun. We have waited days to talk with Jerrid." She said. _

Selari smiled, yes they had been waiting days for this. Jerrid was home and he was going out. He said to be with a few friends, but Selari believed that it was his lady that he was going to see. And what better way to talk with Jerrid about his lady, then interrupting their "s_ecret" _meeting.

When Jerrid left, Selari was not far behind. She followed him out into the forest and all the way to a stream that was there. Jerrid stopped there and waited. She on the other hand just waited a bit out of sight.

It was ten minutes before Elise showed up. Elise instantly went into Jerrid's arms. They were about to get all kissy and stuff when Selari decided that this was the best time to talk to them. So she walked out into the open.

"Jerrid." Selari called out to him, standing only a few feet away from the clingy couple. They both jumped apart and turned to look at her voice. Jerrid's face was filled with anger. Elise's face was shocked and a bit curious. Jerrid started to advance towards her.

This was not going as planned. Nope, definitely not going as planned. But still what was he going to do. She was only looking out for his best interests.

When he reached her he bent down to her level, and his hands reached out and gripped her shoulders hard. Selari winced at his grip.

"What are you doing here?" Jerrid asked through clenched teeth. His eyes were staring daggers at her. Selari looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. Why was he being so mean she hadn't done anything? Well, at least not yet, bet he didn't know what she had plan.

"Jerrid, let the girl go, your hurting her." Elise told him pleadingly. Jerrid hesitated for a second, before he pushed her away from him and stood up. Jerrid had used enough force that when she fell backwards she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Her lips started to tremble as she looked up at him.

Jerrid started pacing around the area and muttering under his breath. Then he started to talk to Elise as though she weren't even there.

"This is just like her. She follows me around and never leaves me alone. She's a little pest. Damn it and a little spy. It seems like she knows everything I do. Sometimes I wish she would just go away. Sometimes I hate her so much. I can't have a live without her it seems." He called out angrily.

"Jerrid, all little sisters are like that. She probably just adores you, and wants to spend time with you." Elise tried to calm him down. But Jerrid didn't seem to hear her. He had gone back to muttering under his breath and pacing.

Selari was hurt, why would her brother say such hurtful things about her. She would expect this from Beatrix, but not Jerrid. Jerrid was the one that was supposed to love her. He never minded before that she followed him around.

Well, if he didn't want her around then fine, she would leave him, and never bother him again. He would regret saying this. He'll miss me when I'm gone. Selari stood up and prepared to leave.

"Fine, big brother. If you don't want me around then I won't be around." She told him angrily. Jerrid stopped and turned towards her. His eyes looking directly at her.

"Good, I didn't want you around any ways. In fact I wish you were never born. It will be a blessing when you leave." He told her just angrily.

"Jerrid your going to regret sending me away. For when the bad things start happening you'll be wishing that you had me around." Selari told him with confidence.

"Bad things, is that another one of your stupid predictions. I would never want your help, a help of a child. Your insane to think that I would ever ask for you help." He said mockingly.

"I am no child. You should be grateful for my help. I am stronger then you." She pointed out stubbornly. Jerrid just laughed at her. Selari whirled around and left the area, not looking back once.

* * *

Divear was sitting underneath the tree that he normally sat, waiting for Selari to show up for their practice. He was just beginning to relax when he heard rustling coming from the left of him. Divear instantly tried to sense what was making the sound, he found nothing. He smiled to himself, she had finally arrived. 

She was quick and was running straight towards him. Divear noticed that was something was wrong, and he sat up, only to be knocked back down by Selari. She threw her arms around him and buried her head in his neck.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Divear asked, wrapping his arms around her. She shook her head and just leaned against him.

It wasn't long before she pulled back from him, though still staying within his arms. Divear looked into her eyes and he found no evidence that she had been crying and she didn't seem to be in any physical pain.

"Divear, you don't mind me being with me or training me and stuff do you?" she asked. Divear was shocked why in the world would she think that he didn't want her to be around him.

"Of course not. Where in the world would you get that idea from?" Divear asked seriously. She just shrugged.

"And you won't want me to go away no matter what, right?" Divear shook his head. Selari leapt to her feet then. "Good then we can go racing to the river." She said.

"Wait a minute, we have practice today." He told her. She ignored him.

"The rules are that your feet cannot touch the ground, if they do you have to start back at the beginning. Everything else goes." She declared.

"Selari-" he started. Her wings started to unfold from her body.

"On the count of three."

"Aren't you listening to me?"

"One." She said.

"Wait a minu-"

"Two." She grinned happily at him, rising off the ground.

"Selari-" Divear tried again.

"Three." She whirled around and started heading for the river. "Better hurry up Divear, you'll never win the race standing still." She called back to him.

Divear smiled and then started to fly after her.

* * *

"What would you like to know about her?" Lucivar asked. 

"Her name, her age, what Jewel she wears. Why she seems so different." Jaenelle rattled off.

"Her name is Selari, she's around 11 years old." Lucivar started.

"Her birthday is something that you should take note of." Geoffrey told them. Both Lucivar and Jaenelle looked at him, curious.

"Why is that?" Lucivar asked.

"She was born on the night of Cassandra's altar." Geoffrey told them. Silence filled the room.

"Why do you think this is important?" Lucivar questioned.

"It happened awhile back. There was a man that came here bearing a letter, from a dying Black Widow. He said that he had been asked to bring this to the Keep and that it was very important. I shall go it, so that you can read it for yourself." He then left the room.

"Tell me more about her, Lucivar." Jaenelle asked turning to look back at the Eyrien.

"She as a normal family. A mother and father, a brother and a sister. She is the youngest of them all. They all wear the light color Jewels. Except, I'm not really sure what Selari wears. The first time we met, she hadn't taken the Birthright Ceremony. The second time, I'm most positive that she had. But the thing is there was still no sense of what Jewel she wore."

Jaenelle thought about this. Was there a chance that Selari was like her? That maybe Selari could be Witch, like she was. That she might have had the same problems growing up as Jaenelle herself had. Maybe, just maybe, Jaenelle could help her. And then she wouldn't have to be alone to bear the burden of being so strong. For Selari could be just as strong.

Jaenelle was distracted from her thoughts when Geoffrey walked back into the room, holding a letter. He handed it over to Jaenelle. Jaenelle at first just held it in her hands before she opened. Lucivar walked over to where she was sitting to read over her shoulder. The letter said.

_To the Blood,_

_I am old and I am dying. But I could not leave without telling what I know. It was a few months ago that I had woven. And in this I saw something very powerful. But I knew what that was. It was Witch and she was coming. At first I was filled with joy. Witch was finally coming at last. But then I looked more closely at the web. There was something else there. It was sort of in the background. I have concluded that this means that it, whatever it is, will come after Witch. Unsure of what it was I tried looking closer at it, but to no avail, I could not find anything further on it. So I tried spinning another web. When I finished I looked at the results with horror. This was something very powerful and very dangerous. For awhile I was unsure of what Witch and it had anything to do with each other. _

_My first idea was that maybe it was the daughter of Witch. (I was almost positive that whatever it was, was female.) But no that wasn't it, that idea didn't fit. After that I was unsure of what it could be. So then I did some research on Witch. Still nothing. I decided to preserve both webs thinking that I could look at them again, when I had a better idea of what they meant. Well it was awhile after that, that I knew that I was dying and that there wasn't much time left for me to figure out what it meant. It was important that I figure it out for I needed to tell…or warn those of the Blood that believed. So I went back to the webs to see if I could see anything that I might have missed before._

_I looked at the one that Witch was in first. I looked and saw nothing that I hadn't seen before. But then that was when I heard a voice. I wasn't sure if it was in my head or if it was aloud, it seemed like both at the same time. I knew instinctively that this was not any of the Blood, but something else. It said 'Dreams made Flesh' I was startled. But then I looked back at my web and it made sense. Witch was Dreams made Flesh. Well I nodded my head in understanding, wondering if the voice would continue if it knew that I understood what it was trying to tell me. It did continue. It said 'Everything as a price.' That was when it hit me. Everything does have a price. And I thought what if we had to pay a price for Witch and what I have been seeing in my webs was the price that we had to pay for Witch. Then it spoke again, 'Nightmares made Flesh'. And that was all it spoke. I know nothing of what the Nightmare is. There is nothing in the books about it and I have never heard of it before. But then I think that everything that Dreams are, Nightmare isn't. This is just an old woman telling what she as seen. Who knows maybe this means nothing and I'm delusional? But just in case I'm not, I have told what I know of the Nightmares made Flesh. _

_Evalee_

Jaenelle set the letter down. So was this child the Nightmare made Flesh that Evalee was talking about.

"Geoffrey you've read this letter before right?" she asked, he nodded. "What do you think of it?"

"My people they believed in Witch, just like all the other Blood. But we also believed in the other. The one that was the opposite of Witch, yet almost exactly the same. We believed in the Nightmare. That when Witch came that she would also bring another with her. But my people are long since gone, and there are only a few things left of my culture."

"I wish to see what is left." Jaenelle stated, rising from her chair.

* * *

AN: And that is the end to my longest chapter ever. I hoped you liked it. Oh ya, I might have messed with the whole Black Widow thing, cause I'm not really sure how that works, and I'm sort of writing this chapter off of memory of the books.

I would like to apologize for taking so long in updating. I'll try harder to update faster. And now I would like to end with…

Review, Review, Review


	15. Jerrid Meets Divear

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Jewel Trilogy.

AN: Was the last chapter really short, cause I tried to make it long. In fact it was the longest one I had. Oh, well, this one might be short, but of course it might be long. I actually hadn't planned this one out, and I really have no ideas of where to go. So I guess I'm sort of stuck.

Jerrid was meant to sound a bit to harsh, and overreact a bit. He is getting older and would like his privacy. He's sort of tired of having his little sister intrude upon his life. I don't have a little brother or sister, but from what my friend told me, they can be pretty annoying and bothersome. And after all Selari is Jerrid's younger sister, and might not want to hang around with her all the time.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 14

Jerrid Meets Divear

"Jerrid, you were a bit harsh with her." Elise told him, as soon as Selari had left. She placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping Jerrid's pacing.

Jerrid whirled around and took hold of her hand, to hold it in his. He looked her in the eyes.

"Elise you don't understand. You don't have a younger sibling. Even if you did you still might not understand. With Selari you can't keep anything from her. She knows everything, even the stuff that she couldn't even possibly know. There are a few things that you would like to keep to yourself and not have your little sister know about." Jerrid finished.

"Yes, it's true I don't have any younger siblings, but that doesn't mean that you should have been so mean to her. You wished that she had never been born. Don't you think you went a bit too far?" Elise asked him softly.

Jerrid sighed, he knew that she was right. He had overreacted and now who knows how long Selari would stay mad. Knowing her it could take a while.

He looked at Elise she was simply perfect. Beautiful, yet smart and funny. She knew exactly what to say and when to say it. She was so confident, and so sure of herself. She was sweet and could never harm any one. Jerrid had been seeing her for the longest time and he couldn't imagine a day going by with out her. He loved her so much.

"Elise, I love you so much." He whispered fiercely, pulling her into his arms. "You know exactly what to say."

"I love you too." Elise murmured wrapping her arms around his neck. "So you'll apologize to her?" she asked.

"Ya," he said laughing and pulling away from her. He looked at her sweet face, smiling slightly when he saw triumph in her eyes. That's when it hit him. What was he waiting for? They were already lovers; they never were away from each other for long. He dreaded being away from her. And the very idea of another women repulsed him. No, Elise was his, and he wanted to make it official.

"Elise, marry me?" Jerrid said looking directly into her eyes. He saw shock enter them, which was gone in an instant, replaced by pleasure.

"YES, YES, YES!" She screamed throwing herself at him. Jerrid caught her around the waist and held her tightly to him. This was the happiest moment in his life.

Jerrid silently closed the door, trying not to wake any one. His family would have gone to bed long ago. Yet despite knowing this, Jerrid found it hard trying not to jump for joy. He was excited he couldn't wait to announce it to the world.

But before he could do any of that he had to apologize to his sister. He walked over to her bedroom door and opened. He expected to find her in bed sleeping. He did not expect to see the room empty.

A moments panic hit him when he found it empty. Where was she, if not in her room? He searched the house, except for his parents and his sister's room. Selari would never go into either of them.

He remembered her going into the forest. Maybe she is still in their he thought. Maybe she got lost. That last thing seemed very highly unlikely. Selari never got lost, she always knew exactly where she was and where to go.

Jerrid left the house, and quickly set out towards where he had last seen her. He arrived in no time. Once there he immediately set out along the path that he remembered Selari had taken.

He followed it for along time, he was unsure if she would have left the path. But the safest bet was to stay on the most likely path. It was a few minutes a long the road that the path suddenly disappeared. Startled, Jerrid stopped and looked around. The trees around him had gotten thicker and thicker and he could barely see anything past them.

Jerrid after a careful and very through search of the area, he was still lost and unsure of which way she had gone. He used his Jewel to try and get a sense of her. Of course he didn't expect that to work with Selari, it never had before, and he wasn't disappointed. He was getting desperate. Which way could she have gone?

About to give up Jerrid turned away and started down the way he had came. That was when he heard the shriek. Immediately Jerrid turned around and started to race in the direction that the scream had come from. He knew that it had been Selari. It had to have been her.

Mother Night, let her be alright. Damn it let her be alright. Jerrid stopped, hoping to hear another sound to know which way to go. He waited a second, come on make a sound, make a sound. He was answered with another shriek, and he was off.

He was running hard and fast. He had to help her. What seemed like hours was really only moments that Jerrid ran into a clearing. And there was his sister and an Eyrien. They looked to be playing a game of tag.

He didn't say anything, he just watched.

"_Go away Jerrid." An angry Selari's voice said to him in the way of the blood._

Jerrid looked at Selari and saw that she was still playing with the tall Eyrien and showed no signs that she was angry. That was when the Eyrien stopped and his eyes focused in on Jerrid.

Selari herself only reluctantly turned to look at him. The Eyrien's response to him was quick; he instantly summoned a sharp blade and stepped in front of Selari, weapon raised.

"Who are you?" he asked. "And why the hell are you here?" he practically growled the last part.

Jerrid was suddenly angry himself. What right did this man have to question him? And try to protect Selari from her own brother.

"I am Selari's brother." Jerrid announced smugly. Jerrid had expected the Eyrien to lower his weapon. He did no such thing. In fact he gave Jerrid a look that suggested that he didn't give a damn that he was Selari's brother.

At this time Selari stepped around the Eyrien to glare at him.

"I told you to go away." Her voice was colder then ice.

"Selari, I came to bring you home. You shouldn't be outside so late at night." Jerrid told her sternly.

"Don't tell her what she can and can not do. You are the one who is intruding, leave before I unleash my temper." The Eyrien said through gritted teeth. Jerrid ignored him and looked at his sister.

"Selari who is this man?" he questioned. Selari looked at Divear with a slight smile.

"This is Divear he's my friend." Her voice sounded like she was in awe of the man.

"How long have you been friends with him?" he asked.

The smile that had been on her face slowly disappeared, and was replaced with a cold mask of indifference.

"That is none of your business." She then turned to look at Divear, who was still holding his blade, and glaring with great venom at Jerrid. "Put the sword away Divear, he won't do anything." Divear was about to speak when she interrupted him. "And you shall do nothing."

It was obvious that Divear did not like the idea of being ordered to put away his blade, but he did so. His eyes never left Jerrid's though.

Why would a grown man take orders from a mere child? Why in the world would he listen to her? It just doesn't make sense. But before he could ask Selari any of these questions, she turned back to look at him.

"Leave." It was spoken so softly that Jerrid had to strain to hear her.

"Look-" Jerrid started.

"She said go. Now do as she asked or I will make you do so." Divear interrupted.

"Wait, Selari I want to tell you something." Jerrid hurriedly said. Divear actually took a step forward in order to fulfill his threat.

Selari took a few steps to match Divear's and placed her hand on his arm, halting him in his tracks.

"Fine, say what you have come here to say."

"Selari I wish I could take back all the things that I said earlier. I didn't mean them. I was just frustrated and took it out on you. Look I am glad that you were born. You were the greatest thing that could have happened to this family. I would like to apologize to you for the harsh and unnecessary words I said to you." Jerrid finished softly.

Selari's eyes had softened a bit while he had been talking, but when he had stopped they had gone back to their cold hard look.

"If that is all that you have to say, then I think that it is time for you to go home Jerrid." Selari told him.

Jerrid nodded, and turned around. He hadn't really expected her to forgive him right away. She had to think about it. And he would have to continually think of ways to tell her how sorry he was for what he had done. It might be a long time for Selari to forgive him, but she was worth the wait.

Jerrid was almost out of the clearing when he heard her voice call out to him.

"Congratulations Jerrid, Elise is a good choice."

"Thank you." He whispered and then entered the forest from which he had come from.

AN: This was a short chapter, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to right. I'm sort of stuck right now and so ideas are coming to me slower and slower. (Damn writers block.)

I love reviews, yes I love reviews. So I wish to thank all my faithful reviewers. (second time posting this, didn't want to leave anybody out. cause i wanted to thank all of my faithful reviewers and not just any one in particular.)

So with that in mind I would like to also say…Review, Review, Review


	16. Doubts, Arguments, and a Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Jewels Trilogy.

AN: I was having a bit of trouble with this chapter, but as I kept writing it got easier.

In the last chapter I asked for ideas on what to do next. Now a reviewer said that Selari should show a big surge of power. Now I do intend to do this soon. I just want to get Jerrid's wedding out of the way. I'm not sure right now if I should write about it or not because I could just skip over it. Maybe I should. Well I'm not going to show any big power until the Purge of the realm and that is hopefully coming soon.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 15

Doubts, Arguments, and a Meeting

It had been two days since Jaenelle had found out about Selari. She had learned a lot from what Geoffrey had told her.

Jaenelle was unsure of how to proceed. She knew where Selari was and she could go see her. But who's to say that Selari won't close off the area. Jaenelle was positive that Selari had that kind of power. Jaenelle knew that Selari had no trust in her and that she wouldn't hesitate to block the area that she was in.

What Jaenelle needed was someone that Selari trusted. And she knew the perfect person.

"_Lucivar, could you come to my room" Jaenelle called to him._

"_I'm busy. Go away" he growled back._

"_Lucivar come or I'll make you." She told him. She didn't really want to order him, but she would if she had to._

"_Pain in the ass" he remarked before cutting the connection. _

Jaenelle grinned; he was a Prick and would never change. But he was coming and right now that was what counted.

If only Daemon was here, Jaenelle though with a wishful sigh. Here eyes filled with sorrow, love, and regret when she thought of him. She missed him.

Wonder what Daemon would think of Selari? Would he want to befriend Selari like he had done with her before? Would he like Selari more? Wouldn't Selari, when she was older, be more suited for him then she herself ever could be? They would go together much more then they did. Jaenelle was filled with all of these doubts and she didn't know how to dispel them.

But she was saved from thinking further on this, when Lucivar walked in. It was more like pounded in.

"So Cat, what was so important had you had to drag me away from-" he stopped mid-sentence when he looked at her closely. "Hey Cat what's eating you?"

"Nothing," Jaenelle told him. Lucivar didn't believe her for a second. But before he could say anything further Jaenelle continued speaking.

"I need you to get Selari to meet with me. She knows you and she'll trust you." Jaenelle told him. Lucivar stared at her for a second. Then he looked thoughtful as though he was thinking it over.

"Jaenelle I'm not sure if she'll do it. She's very suspicious. And she probably knows why I would want a meeting with her. She might not agree." A grin crossed his face. "But I love a challenge."

"Good, I want to meet her as soon as possible." She smiled at him.

"Damn Cat you don't ask for the impossible." He murmured as he walked out. Jaenelle laughed at his comments, knowing that he wouldn't fail. Lucivar hated failing.

* * *

Selari stared intently at the cards. If she put it there, he would have to place one in the center, which would make it nearly impossible to proceed. She grinned at Divear's frown. He knew that he was trapped. She placed the card down and watched as Divear's frown deepened. He cursed and she just giggled. She loved beating Divear at simple card games.

"_Selari I wish to visit you."_ _A male voice asked._

"_Why Lucivar?" she asked, giving no sign to Divear that she was talking with someone else. It really didn't seem to matter all that much as Divear was too absorbed in the game to notice anything else._

"_Why to be in your glorious presence" he said sweetly. Selari smiled slightly at this._

"_Ha ha ha, really funny Lucivar. Are you maybe setting up this meeting because your Queen wishes to meet me in person?" she asked. She then watched as Divear set down a card. He was still in the game. She placed down another card, hoping to draw him into a whole different trap, one that wouldn't fail, not like the first one had. _

"_Maybe." He said a bit indifferently, as though he didn't care what she thought about it. _

"_I might be inclined to meet her." She told him. "I would have to ask Divear though." She added, watching Divear place another card down. _

"Come on Selari stop making it so easy. That's the second trap I've avoided." He told her. "And if I hadn't known better I would say that you were letting me win." He said a bit smugly.

"Divear what are you talking about, it is clear that I am winning."

"You are not, I am." He shot back.

"_Why must you ask him, he does not control you. He's not even related to you." Lucivar demanded. _

"_I ask him because, I trust his opinion. And I do not intend to meet anyone without Divear." Selari told him in a voice that told him that she expected no arguments about it. _

"Divear Witch wants to meet with me." Selari told him bluntly. Divear looked up sharply at her. Then just as quickly he looked back down at the cards.

"Why?" was all he said.

"Why does she want to meet me? I guess it could be that she wants to know what I can do what I will do what I am capable of." Then she looked at him directly in the eyes. "Or she could just want to kill me."

Divear started gathering up the cards of the game, even though they hadn't completed it.

"Then you won't go." Divear said firmly.

"But Divear I want to meet her too." Selari told him.

"You don't need to meet her. There is no point. Not now any ways. You are too young." He growled, showing that he was letting his temper get the best of him.

"Divear this could be beneficial to us. We see her and we see how powerful she really is. We can't let this opportunity slip by." Then wishfully she added, "I want to see her. She's going to be like me. Well sort of."

He just stared at her for awhile; wondering weather or not it was a good idea. Mother night, he knew it wasn't a good idea, but the thought of meeting Witch was something he didn't want to pass up. It was not the fact that he wanted to meet her, he wanted to see how she was different from Selari. Divear wanted to see what she was like.

From what he had heard, they were complete opposites. The only thing that he could really discern was that they both had Eyrien protectors.

Divear had heard of Prince Yaslana and he wondered if all that he had heard was true. And Selari was really no help with that matter. Selari had a tendency to like anyone. So asking her if the stuff was true would be pointless. She would just ask why and that would eventually lead into a long, long conversation, with Selari only saying why. Divear despised the conversations that ended up like that.

"Fine, but you are to stay with me at all times. Got it." He growled at her. She nodded her head solemnly.

"_Where should we meet?_" _Selari asked. There was silence, and Selari could tell he was communicating with Witch._

"_Here," he said sending over a picture of where they would meet. _

Selari instantly sent it over to Divear. He shook his head and sent a different place over. For ten minutes they went on like that, each disagreeing with each other.

Finally Selari had had enough of the two of them. She knew that it was Lucivar and Divear that were really arguing over the location and that both she and Witch were just sitting back and watching them.

"_Here, we shall meet here." Selari said angrily, sending them both the picture of a place._

"_Selari why so angry you're the one that wanted to meet with her. I'm just helping." Divear asked with dismay._

"_You two have been arguing for the last ten minutes over the place. Neither of you compromising an inch. We were getting now where. And then far be it for you two to switch over to a different thread instead of using me as your messenger."_

"_I wasn't going to speak with him first. He initiated the conversation first, then he should have to contact me first." Then he said a bit smugly. "He's older then me he should've done it."_

"_Divear that's called being immature." She told him._

'_My Queen would like to meet in two days time." Lucivar came in through another thread. Selari didn't make the same mistake twice by consulting Divear. She was not going through another ten-minute argument about what time that they would meet. _

"_Agreed"_

Having finished speaking with Lucivar Selari broke the connection between the two of them. She then looked over at Divear and smiled.

"We are going to meet them in two days time. Isn't that great?" she said brightly.

"Why didn't you ask if the timing was all right. I bet they suggested it. We should have at least made a counter offer." Divear muttered.

Selari sighed; there was no hope with Divear. He was just too set in his ways. While she on the other hand was young and still open to new things…and more importantly trusting. But Divear had continued on talking.

"You'll have to actually look nice and not like some street orphan." He continued on not seeming to care if she was paying attention or not.

"Hey, I don't look like a street orphan." Selari cried out indignantly.

"Did you find out if this was a formal meeting or not." He shook his head at this. "No it doesn't matter as long as you look nice." He then turned to look at her, ignoring the fact that she was now scowling at him. "You do have something nice looking, right?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him reluctantly.

"Good, now lets go over are plan for once were there."

"Why do we need a plan?" she asked, her curiosity eliminating her anger over the street orphan comment.

"We can't go in there unprepared." He said in a way that said that it was the most obvious thing in the world. Selari just looked at him. When she didn't say anything he shook his head at her. "Just come over here so I can tell you the plan."

* * *

"They're late," Divear growled. Selari watched as he glared hatefully at a tree like it was the trees fault.

"On a technicality they aren't really late. There really wasn't any specific time, it was just two days from now and in this location." She told him. Which caused him to turn his glare onto her.

"Whose side are you on any ways?" he asked. She just grinned at him. Divear was a very impatient man and hated to be kept waiting. To Selari it was so much fun to watch him. "Yes I know you find this all hilarious." He glared at her and Selari couldn't help but laugh at him. "Yes fine go ahead and have your fun." He muttered darkly, turning once again to glare at the tree.

The hours went by and even Selari herself was getting a little impatient. They had been waiting since sunrise for them; the sun was now setting.

"We should leave, this is a damn show of disrespect for you and we should not wait around to here some excuse as to why they deemed it necessary to make us wait the whole damn day." Then as an after thought, he added, "That is if they even show up."

Selari wanted to agree, but she had to be fair. She had to wait until midnight. Midnight was the latest that they would stay and then they would leave.

"Divear we shall wait till midnight and if they have not shown up then we shall leave." She told him. "If they do not show up they have lost their opportunity and we shall not redo this thing again.

"Yes, Lady," Was all he said. It was clear that he did not like her idea at all. But he knew that it would be pointless to argue now, she had made up her mind and she wasn't going to change it.

**They will not show. You do know that right?**

"**Yes, I know that. But I have to stay until midnight, for that is the end of the day and when that hour should come then we shall leave." Selari told the Wind. **

**They will try to make another meeting with you.**

"**I know this as well." She muttered at him.**

**Then what shall you do? For it might offend Witch if you disinclined a second meeting.**

"**I don't care if it offends her. It offends _me _that she as not shown up for the first one. So I would say that we are pretty even."**

**Would you care to know why they are not going to show up?**

"**No, I do not."**

**But it could be important and then you might change your mind. **

"**Well what if I don't want to change my mind?" she asked stubbornly. **

**Then you would be acting childish. **

"**I would not."**

**You would do and you no it. And saying would not is also very childish. You should grow out of the habit. It is not very becoming of a Queen. **

"**I'm not a Queen." She told him angrily. **

**Not yet but you will be. **

"**Is there really any point in arguing with you on this?" she asked with a sigh.**

**No. And since you have conceded the point I think that we should get started on training you to be what you were born to be. **

"**Training me?" she questioned. **

**Yes, training you. Expanding your knowledge. That sort of thing. **

"**I guess we could start. I don't want to fall behind or nothing." **

Waiting was a very boring thing and Selari soon grew sleepy. She had been sitting on a rock since they got there and it was starting to get uncomfortable. She got up and went to sit down by Divear's feet. Once she had found a comfortable position she leaned against the tree and instantly fell asleep.

Selari wasn't sure how long that she slept, but the next thing that she knew was that she was no longer leaning against a tree but being carried in somebody's arms.

"_They didn't show did they?" she asked sleepily. _

"_No they didn't show." He murmured. _

"_Where are we?" she asked snuggling a bit closer to him._

"_We're close to home."

* * *

_

It was the next morning at breakfast that she was contacted again. It was one of the rare times when the whole family was there together. Yeta loved those times and made a big deal about them, by cooking a big fancy breakfast.

"_Selari we need to speak about yesterday." Lucivar's voice came to her. _

She was upset by the interruption. For one thing she was surprisingly enough having a good time with her family and for another she didn't really want to talk with him.

"_Go away I do not wish to speak with you." She said politely restraining the anger that she felt._

"_I am not going away and your going to listen me weather you like it or not, kid." Lucivar growled._

"_Oh, is that what you think. Well I don't want to listen so I'm not going to listen and I would to see you make me." Then she cut the connection and blocked her mind. _

Selari hated being told what to do, especially by people who are in the wrong. But Selari didn't want him to ruin her breakfast so she pushed the conversation to the back of her mind. She knew that she would have to talk with him sooner or later, but she thought later was better.

* * *

Later happened to be after a training session with Divear. They had just finished and she was exhausted. So when Lucivar did contact her she didn't feel like fighting all that much.

"_Mother Night, you are one tough kid." He said by way of greeting. _

"_That I am."_

"_We had some complications that couldn't be delayed and we couldn't make it to the meeting yesterday." He told her. _

"_I figured you had a good reason for not being there. And at first I was angry, then I thought about it. It is not time for Witch to meet me. It is too early. And so I do not think that we will be arranging another meeting." Selari told him. _

There was only silence after that. Selari figured that Lucivar had to tell Witch about what she had said. And that Witch had most likely agreed with her.

"So Divear are you happy you got your way." She smiled at him.

"I always get my way. But meeting them now it is not right and I hope that they have proven that to you."

"Ya," she then cast him a sidelong glance. "Jerrid said that you can come to the wedding."

Divear groaned at the very thought of a wedding. He hated the very idea of one let alone going to one.

"I'm busy that day." He said.

"You don't even know what day it is." She smirked at him.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still busy."

"Oh, but Jerrid will be so upset if you don't come."

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Oh but he will."

"Go away." Divear told her, starting to walk away from her.

"But Divear…" she called to him. He ignored her and kept walking. Selari laughed at him. He would come she knew he would. All she had to do was bug him enough. So with that in mind she ran to catch up with him.

AN: There another chapter and it only took me forever to do.

I have nothing else to say, I guess, so now all you have to do is review, review, review.


	17. Formal Wear

AN: There as been some disappointment over the fact that Selari and Jaenelle didn't meet in the last chapter. But it didn't seem like the right time. It will happen despite what dome people might thing.

I asked last time weather or not I should write Jerrid's wedding in or not. There will be a wedding, well sort of, and sort of not. It's mostly about the wedding, but I don't write the ceremony and stuff like that.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 16

Formal Wear

Why, why oh why did this have to happen, Selari drastically thought. It was horrible; it was just…just…just so pink.

She was currently dressed in this abomination. It was the worst dress in the universe and she was being forced to wear it. The thing was pink, fluffy, and frilly all in one. They had put her hair up in pink ribbons and such. But it was Elise's day and she was to get whatever she wanted and that was that, according to Yeta that is.

The wedding would begin in an hour and Selari still had one more thing to do. She had to go fetch Divear. That was going to be fun, real fun. It had taken her forever to convince him to come. But once she had mentioned that it would be better if he was there that way he could keep an eye out for her. He had thought that was reasonable since she seemed incapable of staying out of trouble. Of course Selari had found that insulting, but she had refrained from commenting on it since he now seemed willing to come.

So she left her room with the intention of going to get Divear. She got no further then the living room.

"Where do you think that you're going?" Yeta demanded. Selari stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her mother.

"To get my friend, the one I told you about, remember." She told her. Yeta shook her head at this.

"I don't think so it took me all day to get you just right. And I will not have you going out in the mud and messing it all up. Plus you could ruin your dress."

"But I need to go get my friend he's expecting me, if I don't show he might get worried."

"He," Yeta scowled at her daughter.

Mother Night, she had to go and say he didn't she. It was just her luck that she would mess up.

"Yes, he. Didn't Jerrid mention that Divear was a he." Selari asked innocently, before wincing there was another mistake. She knew that it was a mistake when she saw her mother wince.

"Divear!" she practically screeched. "I know that that name id an Eyrien's. What do you think that your doing with an Eyrien?"

Selari knew that her mother never liked Eyrien's. Selari wasn't sure why but that was the way that her mother was and she didn't want her children hanging around with them either. Ok, Selari thought lets try not to announce something else that Yeta shouldn't hear. Like the fact that Divear was older then she was. That seemed like a good plan.

"Yes, Mother he is an Eyrien, you don't have a problem with that right. Because you know Jerrid went to all that trouble to invite him and all. He would be very disappointed if Divear didn't show up for the wedding. And well if Jerrid isn't happy, then Elise won't be happy and you do know that this is Elise's day and you wouldn't want to ruin it." Selari said sweetly.

Yeta frowned at what Selari had said, for it was true. In fact Yeta had used almost the same thing when telling Selari that she had to wear the dress.

"Fine, but you can't go get him, somebody else as to. For I will not have you going out and ruining your dress." Selari started to object to this, but Yeta continued. "No, objections Selari are I don't sent anyone to go get him." That promptly made Selari shut her mouth. There was no way in hell that Divear was getting out of coming to this wedding. If she had to suffer then so did he.

"Lets see I think that I'll just send Jerrid to go find him. After all Jerrid isn't dressed yet and happens to be the only one not dressed. He should already be dressed, but no he says that there will be plenty of time to get ready and that he didn't need two hours to get into some clothing." Yeta complained out loud to herself.

Selari left her there to go find Jerrid. She found him in his room lying down in his bed, still in normal clothing. He was playing with his thumbs. In other words he was doing nothing of real great importance.

"Jerrid," she called to him. He didn't look up. In fact it didn't even seem like he heard her. So she called again. "Jerrid." Still no reaction. So she walked up to his bed and stood next to it looking down at him. "JERRID!" she screamed. That made him jerk up to a sitting position. She smiled at him when he turned to glare at her.

"Mother Night, Selari. Did you have to scream, your standing right next to me." He told her with a glare.

"I did try to get your attention in a normal way, but you didn't hear me." She told him, still smiling.

"Doesn't mean that you had to yell, you could have just shaken my arm or something like that. Something that wouldn't ruin my hearing." He commented, still glaring at her.

"But Jerrid my way was more fun." She said sweetly. Jerrid looked at her, as though for the first time since she had entered the room. He looked her up and down and then stared at her with a look of disbelief.

"What in the world are you wearing?" he asked. Selari grimaced and looked down at the dress as well.

"I'm wearing a dress." She told him.

"I know that, but what's wrong with it. It's not right, no person should ever have to wear something that hideous."

"Well I didn't choose it, your future wife did." She muttered. He glanced at her for a second before he laid back down on her bed.

"Yep, just what I thought, it's the most beautiful dress that I have ever seen." He told her without looking at her.

Selari laughed at his sudden change of opinion. Once he knew that Elise had chosen it, then it was the most beautiful dress that he had ever seen.

"Jerrid you do know that you're a horrible liar, right." She laughed, "Any ways you have to go get Divear."

"Why?" he asked without moving.

"Cause,"

"Cause why?"

"Cause,"

"Cause why? It's my wedding day shouldn't I like have to do nothing."

"Cause if you don't I will make your wedding day a living nightmare," she told him sweetly.

"No problem I can get him right now," he said standing up and walking over to his closet.

"I knew that you would see it my way," she smiled as he put on his jacket.

"Of course I couldn't see it any other way," he said loudly, "You little heathen." He mumbled softly.

"I heard that Jerrid," she cried after him as he left his room.

"Your point being," he called back.

"That you will pay for that little comment." And then he was gone.

* * *

Jerrid walked into the clearing. This is where he was suppose to meet Selari. Yet he wasn't here. Where was he didn't he know that there wasn't all that much time left. Jerrid still had to get ready.

He started pacing around the clearing. Waiting for Divear to show up. If he ruins this day for me, I shall kill him, Jerrid thought. Well, try any ways. For he was talking about an Eyrien here, and they were born warriors. Jerrid was not a born warrior. Yep in a fight with Divear he didn't stand a chance.

Jerrid sighed impatiently. He was getting off track. His mind kept wondering to the strangest things. Where in the world was he? He was suppose to be here be now.

"Where is Selari?" a voice asked form behind him. Jerrid turned sharply on his heels to look behind him.

Jerrid was face to face with Divear. His face was a mask of indifference and he stared at him without a trace of emotion. He was sort of scary. Ok, not sort of, is scary.

"She's back at the house. I was sent to come get you." He told Divear. Then Jerrid looked at him. He was wearing a long white sleeve shirt; it was partially open to reveal his chest. He was wearing an ebon-gray jacket that had no sleeves. His pants were black leather and his shirt wasn't even tucked in. Didn't Selari tell him that it was formal wear?

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I was the only one not dressed."

"Aren't you the one getting married." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Yes," he answered any ways.

"Then shouldn't you have already be ready?" he questioned.

"Yep, which means that I have to get back to the house, so if you would come with me." He said turning around and leaving the clearing. Jerrid didn't bother to look back and see if Divear was following him, Jerrid knew that he was there. Watching his every move.

"So Divear is that what your wearing to the wedding?" he asked after a few minuets of uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, why do you have a problem with it?" he asked.

"No, but if I were you I would stay away from my mother. She will probably skin you alive if she knew that you were wearing that for the wedding."

"I doubt that, but I will keep what you have said in mind." He said.

For the rest of the trip back to his house they didn't speak, there was only silence. But when they did get there, Divear said that he was going to wait outside. Jerrid was grateful for that, he really didn't want to hear his mother yelling it was just not a good thing.

* * *

Selari watched him from her window. He was just standing there leaning against the wall. He scared away any one that dared to come near him with just one look. It was really funny the way they all started walking really fast, trying not to seem like they were running.

She left the window intending to go and rescue him.

Once out there she stared at him more closely. He just looked at her with shock on his face.

"That's not formal," "What in the hell are you wearing?" they said at the same time. They grinned at each other.

"This is as formal as I will ever get," he muttered still looking at Selari's pink and frilly dress.

"That isn't even formal." She pointed out stubbornly.

"Maybe not to you, but it is to me." He grumbled.

"It isn't just me you know, nobody would believe that that is formal. You know I shouldn't have been the only one of us that dressed formal. It's unfair." She frowned at him, like she was disappointed in him.

"Every things unfair, deal with it." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Yes and that's what we call being a mature person." He said grinning at her.

"I am not going to stand around and be insulted by you. I had come out here to keep you coming, but now I've changed my mind, you can stay out here all by yourself, and see if I care." She told him, storming back inside.

Divear just laughed at her.

* * *

The wedding was going well, until the bride started to walk down the isle. It was the only thing that went wrong with the whole ceremony that threatened to ruin the whole thing. It was a typical thing that could happen and what every bride who's having an outdoor wedding worries about. The rain.

Elise had been half way down the isle when the first droplets started. Elise stopped when she felt the first drop. Selari noticed that she turned sort of pale. And that Elise had the look that she was about to run. Elise was definitely starting to panic.

Selari had to stop this, but what could she do.

**You could just stop the rain. You know convince it to go away.**

"**I can't do that, do you know how much that would effect a lot of other places, it could disastrous." Selari told him.**

"_Then how about we convince the Rain not to rain around this specific area, but everywhere else. _

"**I could try that. " she sounded a bit reluctant.**

Five minuets later…

"**The rain said that it could do that. Temporarily of course. We have thirty minutes."**

The rain it seemed to the people at the wedding at stopped. What they didn't notice was the fact that it was still raining about 2 feet away surrounding the wedding.

Elsie looked around and smiled. She then continued on down the isle.

**How did you convince the Rain to stop around this area? I have tried convincing the rain to stop thousands of times; it never listened to me. Why would it listen to a child over me, the Great and Mighty Wind.**

"**Oh it was really easy. The Rain didn't mind stopping just around this area, it didn't really matter." She grinned inwardly at the next part. "And the reason that he never listened to you before is that he doesn't like you, your always blowing him places he doesn't want to be. And that you never let him go where he wants to go. Me on the other hand he likes. I've never told him what to do. "**

The Wind all of a sudden went away. He wasn't in a very good mood at the moment. Selari glanced past the area where it wasn't raining to the raining area. It had all of a sudden gotten very windy out there and the rain was just going every which way. Even though that happened the rest of the wedding had gone on with no further complications. They made it to the building where they were holding the reception barely getting wet at all.

It was there inside that Selari's other half spoke to her again.

"_Did you really have to rub it in his face. Wait…does he even have a face? Well either way you know what I mean."_

**"Yes, I think that I did. For the last couple of week all we have been doing is what he wants, this is just my way of getting revenge." Revenge can be a very sweet thing.**

AN: That's the end of this chapter. I don't think that it was much of Jerrid's wedding, but just a bunch of random things. I don't think that this chapter had really much point, but I had fun writing it.

Any ways, I would like to point out that this time it only took me a week to update this time. And so at this time I would ask you all to review, review, review…


	18. Problems

AN: Ok people we are getting closer. In fact it's just one more chapter and we are there. The next chapter is what you have been waiting for. The show of power from Selari. Of course I think that it's the next chapter. For I planned on the next chapter being the Purge of the realm. Well if it's not the next one it will be the one after that. So it will be within the next two chapters.

Now this chapter I made as a sort of what as happened in the last two years. So yea let's get on with the chapter then.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 17

Problems

She scowled at him, he was deliberately disobeying her orders. And Selari was positive that he was enjoying every minute of it. He was smiling and waving his arms about and making noises. He was an evil one, sent here to torment her.

Mortin just drooled and waved his chubby little arms in the air, like he was doing nothing wrong. But Selari knew better. She continued to scowl at the little baby.

Mortin happened to be her little nephew. He was a year old and already he was more trouble then he was worth. All he did was cry and poop and demand attention from everything and the worst of all he spits everywhere. The evil little baby had his mother's red hair and innocent face, but he had Jerrid's mischievous eyes.

"I despise you," she told him. Mortin just squealed and reached his little arms out to her. He just didn't understand her. Finally she sighed and picked him up. He was a heavy baby, but Selari didn't mind, she could handle him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her neck and started to kick her in both her stomach and back.

Selari ignored him and walked over to a chair and sat down, rearranging the baby so he was sitting in her lap. The baby reached out and grabbed her hair and yanked on it.

"Mother Night," she screamed as he yanked again. She grabbed his hand and pried it open, releasing her hair from its confinement.

"No, bad baby." Mortin just smiled. As though he wasn't being scolded at all. She didn't want this torture any more. He was just an annoying little pest.

"Mom, Mortin wants you." Selari called to Yeta. Yeta instantly came into the room. She just loved playing with the baby, Selari couldn't figure out why, but she just did. Yeta instantly picked up the baby, causing Selari to sigh in relief.

"I'm just so glad that Elise had decided to let me watch the little angel." Yeta said. More like little heathen, Selari thought in disgust.

Elise had wanted a day to herself and had asked Yeta to watch Mortin. Jerrid was currently in a different court, and would be returning in a week. It seems that their had been a lot of problems with Terreille.

Selari watched as Yeta and Mortin left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Or in her case three different set of thoughts.

_"It's too bad that Divear isn't here. He would have been a nice distraction from what is happening." Her other self told her._

**You shouldn't want to be distracted from the problems, You should be doing something about it. Terreille is invading Kaeleer.**

"**I know that, but what can I do? I'm just one person."**

**It doesn't matter that your one person. Because of what you are, you can do more then a thousand people together could. **

Selari knew that he was right, but the idea of having that much power wasn't very comforting. What would happen if people knew about how much power that she had. Would they be afraid of her or would they be in awe of her and stay far away. Either way, it seemed pretty lonely.

But Divear knew. Well he didn't know how much power that she had, but still, Selari knew that he would stick by her no matter how much power that she had.

_"I don't see the point in thinking about it. You just don't have to tell anyone that you have this kind of power. We could just go on the way we have been going, then it wouldn't be lonely at all."_

**She will have to worry about it. For Terreille soldiers could and will most likely come this way. Selari must be able to defend it.**

"_Why should we have to defend it. Isn't that why we have a Warlord Prince. So that he could defend this town and others. It's not our job to do anything of the sort."_

**Normally it would be the Warlord Prince's job. But neither the Queen nor the Warlord Prince is here. Plus, their First Circle is not here either. Basically we are intrusting people who know nothing about defending a territory. So Selari must be the one to do it, not them.**

"_But we also do not know how to defend a territory. What makes us different then them."_

**You have the strength to do it, they do not. It's simple enough really. Just do as I say.**

"_I don't have to do anything you tell me to." She told him. _

**Yes you do.**

_"Why are you going to make me" she mocked, knowing that he couldn't do anything._

**"Don't anger him, we might need his help later." Selari tried to hurriedly explain.**

But it was already too late. The Wind had left and he was obviously angry. Now who knew when he would be back? Selari had had questioned for him, and now she wouldn't be able to ask him.

**"I hope that made you happy." She said sarcastically.**

"_Immensely." She said cheerfully. _

**"I had some questions to ask him you know. And now who knows when he's going to be back. We might be attacked by then, and it will be too late. "**

Selari got no reply to that. It was clear that her other self had gone off angry as well. But at this moment Selari didn't really care.

Now what was she going to do. She had no idea how to defend a territory. She knew how to defend herself, but a whole town was another thing. Maybe she could go to the house (AN: Mansion, place where the Queen resides, whatever. I just wasn't sure what to call it.) and see what they had planned to defend the area, and then I could most likely work off of that.

AN: Ok this one is short, but I had nothing really to add to it.So review, review, review…


	19. The Purge

AN: It is finally here. And you my avid reviewers will be rewarded for your patience in waiting for this very moment. Now I hope that it's not all that much of a disappointment. In fact I hope that you like it. So here it is the next chapter.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 18

The Purge

8:15 A.M, Selari

Selari opened her eyes slowly. Something was wrong, very wrong. Something bad was going to happen, but she couldn't figure out what. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Everything looked the same, the sun was lightly streaming through the window, proving that the day had started, at least somewhat.

But that didn't seem like the thing that was bothering her. No, it was something within her. She glanced down at herself; nothing seemed to be wrong on the outside. So she looked within herself, starting with her feet and working her way upwards. Selari didn't run into anything until she reached her mind.

That was what was wrong. Nobody was talking, nobody was there. Where was her other self? Where was the Wind? The Wind she had a feeling was still mad at her, and was deliberately ignoring her. But herself was different. She would never remain silent. It didn't even feel like she was there. Selari could still feel her other half, but the other half was far away and couldn't speak at the moment. She was in the abyss.

What was she doing in the abyss? And how in the world had she done it without bothering her. Then suddenly she was slammed down into the abyss herself without a warning.

The abyss

Selari opened her eyes once again. But this time, she was in the abyss. But what she realized was that she had been here for a long time, and not just this second. That was confusing, how could she be here yet in her own bed sleeping.

_"How is it confusing? I was here, so you were here. I just let you sleep, but when you woke up, you had to come down here. And once you came down here as well, you had my memories of being down here and I have your memories of sleeping. Though you'll have to admit mine are much more fascinating then you sleeping." Her other self stated confidently._

Selari nodded, understanding what she had been told. The information that herself had gathered was definitely more interesting.

Then Selari realized something. She was no longer in her human form; she was in her other form. The Nightmare form. It felt nice to be in this form completely again, not just one part of it like she normally did.

_"Do you remember the last conversation that we had here?" she asked._

Selari thought about it, yes she did remember.

_**Flashback**_

_What are we? Selari asked. _

"We are the Nightmare's that were made Flesh. We were the price that the blood made to have their Dreams made Flesh." It said quietly.

_So we were not wanted. We were just something that was unavoidable._

"Come now child you don't think that the Blood would actually want their Nightmare's made Flesh." She said with a mocking laugh. "They don't even know that we have even been created."

_Will any one accept us as we are now? Selari asked, already knowing the answer. _

"No, they would think we were a threat to their precious Dream." It shrugged, not really caring. "We are free now, there is no need to talk now. Come while we still have time."

**_End Flashback_**

"**Maybe you were wrong. Divear seems to accept us." Selari said hopefully. **

The other one thought for a second about it before shrugging.

_"Maybe, but he has never seen us in this form, he as only seen us with wings, and that is only part of us." She stopped waiting for that to sink in before continuing on. "But right now that isn't important, Look." She raised their arm and pointed._

At first all that she saw was nothing. So she moved a bit closer to the edge of the rock that they were on. Once there she looked down. And what she saw was somebody was descending. They were going deeper and deeper into the abyss. But the strange thing was that the thing never seemed to get far. For she was always the same distance away from the rock.

_"She is gathering her strength. She is getting very far, we are just following her that way we can watch."_

"**Who is she?" she asked, really already knowing the answer. **

_"She is Witch." She stated simply. Selari nodded at this._

"**But why are we here? Why are we watching her? Does she know that we're here?" she questioned, her eyes never leaving Witch's descending form. **

_"We are here to see how far she has to go to reach her full potential, that way we know what we are up against, well just incase that is," adding the last part more as an afterthought then any other reason. "She knows that something is watching her, she guesses that it is us, for no one else can reach this deep. She knows that we are here to watch. But either way she can not risk stopping to deal with us. She doesn't have time."_

"**Why doesn't she have time?" she asked, but then it hit her. "She's going to do something drastic isn't she. And she needs to get to her full potential immediately." Selari whispered. **

_"Yes, she is. She is going to do something very drastic. Of course we don't want to stop her, but then again we don't want to help her." She stated._

"**Why," was all Selari asked? **

_"There is no need, not really. If we wanted to speed it up we could help. But we don't that would ruin everything that they have planned. But we don't want to stop her, because that would still leave the problem."_

"**So what are we going to do?"**

_"Don't you know? What she's going to do is going to cause a lot of damage." Selari really didn't know what they were suppose to do, are how she could even know. But then the last part sort of clicked inside of her mind. "To cause a lot of damage,"_

"**We're going to clean up. She's going to miss a few minor things that could turn into big things, and she's going to hit a few things that she shouldn't"**

_"Yes, to put it simply that's correct. Even with the help of the demon-dead, there will still be some major problems. She will not be able to see them till it is too late. For she will be weak for a while after this. That is where we shall come in. We will finish it off, and we will fix any problems that this will cause to the innocent."_

"**Nobody will accept help from us. They will think we are something evil to come and eat them or something"**

_"We are not necessarily helping them. For in the long run, it will help us more." She said gleefully._

"**What does that mean?" she demanded. **

_"There is no more time for that. One of us as to stay in the real world, so that we know what's happening there."_

Selari wasn't really sure she liked her other self's plan. But really there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. And plus if they were going to get rid of the evil creatures.

"**Fine, I agree with your plan, for now any ways. But I reserve the right to change my mind at any and all times." She stated.**

_"Of course," she murmured. "So go, you have things to do today remember."_

Selari had almost forgotten that she had wanted to go the Queen residence to talk with somebody. Without even really thinking about it, she left the abyss and her other self.

* * *

9:00

Selari stared at the huge doors for a second, before knocking. She used a bit of her Jewels, just to make sure she was heard. Her hand was pretty small and the house thingy was pretty big, who knew weather or not any one would actually be able to hear her.

The door opened like a second after she had knocked. The person that answered didn't look too happy, but Selari really didn't care. It really didn't matter if she made someone upset; all that mattered right now was warning these people and trying to help them.

"I need to talk with somebody who is in charge with the defense of this city and the surroundings ones."

The man at the door looked down at her, with a sneer.

"And what does a child need to see such an important person, about such important business." He said in a haughty voice.

"That sir, is none of your concern. Your only concern in this business is to tell him, that I am here and that I wish to see him." Selari told him coldly. She disliked the man. He looked down on her, because she was a child, and a nobody. And she wasn't the only one he did this to. He also did this to other common people. Even grown men.

"I doubt that a mere child has anything worth hearing." He was clearly dismissing her; in fact he started to close the door on her.

Selari just used her Jewels to hold the door open. She glared at the man, he glared back.

"What do you-"

"No what do you think your doing?" she said in a deadly voice. A voice that sort of echoed and had the sound of destruction in every syllable.

It would definitely be an understatement to say that the man was now frightened. His skin and turned pale, and his face was sort of clammy. He was sort of frozen in place and it seemed like he had stopped breathing in fact. Selari laughed softly.

"Would you now like to do what I asked, or would you prefer a different option," her voice still had the echo in it, and the man didn't even blink, he was just standing their staring at her.

This was the first time that Selari had ever gotten seriously angry and she felt that the need for force was necessary. The voice was a little shocking, but it seemed natural. It seemed right. It was just another part of her true self-showing. Her other form also had never used the voice, and she was easily provoked to anger.

It was the idea that this man could be killing this entire village if she did nothing. Who knew if she could help them? Maybe she could make a difference, but this man was delaying her and that could cost a lot of lives.

"Fine, if you wont show me in, I shall show myself in." she then pushed past the man, and entered the huge house thingy. "Oh, and don't forget to close the door." She called back, as an afterthought. And as she left the room she looked back and the man was still there. Selari laughed to herself, she was powerful, and she didn't need any help from the other two.

"**Where is the defense guy?" Selari asked the surrounding objects. **

Selari listened for a few minutes before sighing in frustration. They were seriously no help. She couldn't understand a thing they were saying. They were all talking at once and so fast; there was no way she could get directions out of them.

"**Could we try to calm down and give me directions?" she asked them tartly. **

They didn't really like the tone that she was taking with them, and they started throwing insults at her.

"**Hey, what kind of language is that?" she shouted indignantly at them. "You know that your wasting a lot of my time, people could be in danger." She stated firmly. **

That's when they actually stopped talking at once. They then started to talk at the exact same time and at a pace that she could understand.

"**What do you mean that there are traitors in the house! Where are they?" she demanded harshly. **

But she didn't need to wait for the answer, for there was a sudden blast coming from somewhere inside. Selari instantly turned towards the blast. She then instantly started to sense where it had happened. It seemed to have taken place from the kitchen. Selari wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she knew that she had to act quickly, and so she took off at an unnaturally quick pace.

Using her Jewels she started scanning the hallways for activity. What was surprising, was that there wasn't any. It seemed to be deserted, which was strange with a house this side, she should have seen one by now. But then again they had all probably ran to see what had happened, or had tried to get out as fast at they could.

She started to expand her range, into the whole house. There was a lot of activity in the kitchen and around the surrounding hallways, but that was it. Then Selari checked outside the house to see if anyone was running away from the house. There was no one. There wasn't even a trace that any one had left the house.

But how could that be. Why is everyone around the kitchen? Were they all checking out the blast? But that didn't seem right. And what had happened to the person that had opened the door for her. Where was he, he couldn't have just vanished like that. Unless, the thought came to her, he was dead.

As this last thought came into her head she turned down another hallway, but unlike the other ones this one wasn't empty. At the end of the all were several men fighting each other. Some were wearing uniforms; the others were obviously from the kitchen. For they were wearing aprons and were wielding knives, while the other side had swords. It was obvious that they were using their Jewels, but it seemed like they were all pretty evenly matched there.

Selari at first just stood frozen there staring at the scene going on before her. Barely hearing the screams that came from somewhere beyond the door. It was a shock really what was happening, and at first she didn't respond at all.

Then some people coming from a door beyond the fighting started to stream out. They were using the fighting as a distraction to let them escape to freedom. A little boy, no more then four tripped and fell. Being at the end none of the people in front of him noticed that he had fallen. They continued to hurry through the hall and down into another one.

Unfortunately one of the fighters noticed him, and didn't waste any time and coming at him. The boy was struggling to get up, tears streaming down his face, and he didn't notice that he was in any danger.

Selari saw it, and she snapped to attention. She couldn't let this happen, he was just a sweet innocent little boy. It could have been Martin, just a few years older.

"NO!" she cried out, and she stretched out her right arm, her fingertips pointing directly at the man, and Selari didn't even about using her Jewels, the power just surged through her and out of her fingers. The man just vanished; he was gone, just like that. Selari knew that nobody would ever see him again, it would be like he had never existed. Just like Zuulaman.

The boy went scurrying through the hall unaware of what had just happened. That could not be said for the others in the room. They all turned to look at the girl that had cried out. They were distracted by her, a small child standing in the hallway, she seemed so out of place, yet at the same time blending into her surroundings.

"What in the Mother Night," a man whispered, "What just happened?" another said. "She's evil," a man in uniform called out.

"What are you waiting for, don't just stand there, attack," a different man in uniform cried out angrily. The men in uniform weren't sure whom their captain had meant for them to attack, the child, or the men from the kitchen. It was chaos after that; the men in uniform just went into a frenzy of killing, blood flying every which way. It didn't help that the men in uniform were growing in numbers. For it seemed like every time one of them was struck down, two more took its place.

After her first attack, Selari stopped a second and thought about what she had just done. But only for a second, for she had done the right thing. He had to die, and it had felt good killing the evil man. There were more she had to stop them too.

She grinned maliciously, so these men wanted to pick on the weak and unprepared so be it, they would have to deal with her.

She was only blur as she moved down the hall. The first man didn't even know what had struck him and he was gone with in an instance. The next man went in the very same way. But the third man she had a bit of fun with. She went directly in front of him and stared directly into his eyes. She smiled sweetly at him, he dropped his sword.

"You know you should never drop your weapon," she said softly, bending to pick it up, her eyes never left his. She held it out to him, handle first. The man was confused; he hesitantly reached out for the handle. The moment his hand touched it, he screamed. The handle was burning his flesh going right through to the bone and deeper. He struggled trying to drop the sword, but he couldn't. Selari smiled, and with a push of her Jewel she shoved the sword hilt first into his chest. He stopped screaming.

"Next time you won't drop your sword, now will you?" she asked as he dropped to the ground. Selari didn't bother to finish the kill, she thought that leaving him like this would be funner, plus he would have so much fun being dead. Why he could play with the harpies? For they would certainly want to play with him after what he had done to all those women.

She frowned down at the man on the ground, she had no more time to play with the other soldiers, and she had things to do. With just a passing thought she got rid of the rest of the uniformed soldiers, well all except the leader. The leader she just restrained.

She looked at the survivors of the attack. They were looking at her; fear was in their eyes. They looked at her with horror, with disgust. Her frown deepened, why would they think like that, she had just saved their lives.

"What are you?" a man asked in horror.

"What am I," she stated faintly, not really paying attention to him or the other people for that matter. Her focus had centered on the leader of the uniforms. She started walking towards him, not noticing that the few men remaining practically jumped out of her way. Faintly she could hear them shouting things out.

"She is like the man said evil, Pure Evil,"

"Mother Night, she is a horrible being."

"Have you ever seen anything like her?"

"How can a mere child have such power?"

"But she looks so delicate and sweet,"

"How can such a sweet looking thing have such enormous amounts of power."

"What is she?" it was asked again, and this time the answer came to them all.

_"A Nightmare" it came to them inside their minds._

They looked at each other wondering who had said it or if they had been just hearing things. But then they turned to stare at the child, and they knew that it had been her. But she wasn't even looking at them, in fact it didn't even seem like she was paying attention to them.

"Lets get out of here," a man cried out, and they all did just that, thinking that they must warn others of The Nightmare.

Selari didn't even notice them, she was still focused on the captain who was unmoving and was staring at her with a mixed expression of horror and triumph.

"What is it that you know?" she asked knowing that she could go into his mind if he refused to answer her. He laughed at her. It was the laughter of a dying man. He knew that he would not escape with his life, and it had sort of loosened a few screws in his brain.

"I know…I know…that you are too late," his giggle was high pitched and very contradictory to the man he had been just a few minutes ago.

Instead of trying to question him about it, for it seemed like that would take far too long, she just blasted through his mind. Selari took all the information their. And as she processed the things that had been in his mind, her skin paled to a ghostly white.

There was an attack going on right at that very moment in the town. The uniformed men had been hiding out in the forest waiting for the signal. They had received it when the blast had went off, and then with a child like eagerness they had plunged into the city, bent on destruction.

* * *

AN: Sorry, I know it took way too long to update. But this was very hard to write. I hadn't thought that it would take this long. So because it as been taking too long for me to update I have decided to turn this into a two part thing.

Wow, this is my longest chapter, isn't it amazing, I think so, it is so simple yet so grand. This is the time when you should ignore me; I'm in a silly mood right now.

Anyhow don't you think that this was a great place to leave off at? Don't you just love sarcasm? I do I think it's the best, so I guess we should get on with this, so that I should start on the next chapter, in other words finishing this one. Oh and I'll try not to take as long updating next time.

One last thing, review, review, review…


	20. No Longer a Child

Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own, nor will I ever own the Dark Jewels Trilogy.

AN: Ok, I'm really trying to get these chapters updated fast. So ya here's the next chapter.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 19

No Longer a Child

9:40

Selari didn't waste another second with the man, she just vanished him. She knew that she might not get to the down in time to save everyone. If the attack had been going on for so long, who knew how many would still be living? But she still needed to try.

But first off she needed to protect her family. She would stick a shield around them that should help. That would protect them. The distance didn't really matter to her; it was all just a matter of concentrating. She knew that she couldn't put a shield around their house for what if a solder was already in their then they would be trapped in there with him and wouldn't be able to get out.

She first thought of her mother and placed a shield over her, followed by her father, then Elise and then her little nephew, then even though she disliked her sister with an intensity she placed a shield around her as well. She didn't bother to check them, it didn't even occur to her that there might be something wrong with them.

In a second she was off towards the city. Selari used her Jewels to speed up her process, not wanting to take longer then she had to. She didn't understand why people didn't do this more often, speed up their actions using their Jewels. When she had asked Divear about it, he had said he didn't think that it was possible, course she had proved him wrong. Then she had tried to teach him that, but it hadn't turned out so well.

She was there in a matter of moments, she didn't have time to stop and look around, all she did was continue running towards her house not really noticing the blurs that she passed.

When she reached her house she banged open the door and looked around. The house was silent, while the outside was loud with shouting and other noises that Selari didn't really pay attention to. She turned pale at what she saw. The area was a mess tables and couches were thrown every which way. The curtains that her mother had had made were ripped and on the ground. Papers littered the floor. Then just for a second she just stared at the mess that she had encountered. Then she started calling out for her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" there was no answer. Selari rushed through the living room and into the kitchen, and that was where she had found them.

Her father was lying in a pool of blood just a few feet away from her. His head was a couple of feet away from him. His eyes were staring up vacantly at the ceiling. Her mother on the other hand had had it much worse. No parts of her body was still connected, they were in fact splattered all over the room.

They were dead; she had been too late. She reached out feeling for the shield. It was there and still strong. She had just been too late. If she had been a little bit faster they could still be alive. She hurriedly left the room and the house. She didn't want to see them like that. But she knew that that sight would be burned into her mind for all eternity.

"Hey over there, there's another one." A voice called out. Selari glanced up to see a man coming towards her with his weapon drawn. She looked at him as he came closer. Selari really felt nothing, no feelings, no anger, no sadness; it seemed that in just a few moments she had just gone numb.

He was now right in front of her and he was laughing, he was laughing. Why are they always laughing, didn't they know that they were ending lives, killing innocent people, didn't they care? No they didn't care, but she would make them regret the fact that they had ever came to this city.

She smiled as he raised his weapon and prepared to kill her with it. She raised her finger and placed it directly onto his chest. She blasted through him like he was nothing but thin air. There was even less of him then her mother.

There now do you have something to laugh about, she thought silently. Then her mind was blank and she was off to fight the rest of the soldier men.

Blood… 

_Blood…_

_It is everywhere…_

_You turn left and there is an arm…_

_Hehehehehe, it's funny looking…_

_On your right you shall find a head…_

_Nothing else though, the rest is gone…_

_They're so funny raising their shinny sticks…_

_Drip, drop, drip, drop, its raining blood, it's raining blood…_

_Blood…_

_Blood…_

_La la la la la…_

_The blood is everywhere…_

_Who looky how that one flies…

* * *

_

Ten minutes later…9:55

247…248…249…250. She started down at the last one. 250 men dead in less then a quarter of an hour. It really didn't take all that long. She drew out her Black Jewel, the one that she had been using. It didn't even have a dent in its stores. That was pretty easy. Though a lot of the parts were a bit blurry, but that was ok, she didn't mind.

Selari took a second to look around at her surroundings; there was not a living thing in sight. She had been too late to save her city. She then turned her back on the scene before her. There were a few things that she wanted to check out.

It only took her a few minutes to reach Jerrid and Elise's house. The door was already open. Selari didn't even hesitate to enter; she already knew what she was going to find. She was going to find them both dead.

She didn't see anything off in the front of the house. She took a few steps into the house and then she saw it. It was a foot holding open the door to the kitchen. Selari didn't want to see what they had done to her. She already knew that she was dead. There was no life signs coming from her.

With that she turned to look at the other door in the room it was closed, no sounds were coming from it. This was Mortin's nursery. Her steps faltered a bit as she headed towards it. Her hand was shaking when she turned the doorknob. The door opened silently. Selari entered the room a bit hesitantly. She walked straight up to the crib that her nephew had slept in.

She looked down into the crib and screamed.

(AN: I thought about ending it right here, and wouldn't that have been so much fun. But I thought nah this chapter is a bit too short, and I want to continue on and so I shall.)

Mortin's eyes opened and tears filled them and he screamed back at her. Selari had never been happier to hear her little nephew scream. After just a few seconds he stopped and stared at her. His eyes wide open and his face covered with tears.

The shield she noticed was still surrounding him, she had reached him in time to save him. Selari decided to leave it on him for right now, just in case.

Now that she knew that he was alive she didn't really know what to do with him. She had never taken care of a baby before, well not with out her par…not with out help. So not knowing really what to do she sat down to think a bit about it.

Selari decided after a few moments to see if there were any survivors left. She had doubts about that, but still some of them could have hidden or something. She used her Jewels to search out the living.

There were a few, ten to be exact. Six girls and four boys. The youngest being around three and the oldest being 14. They were all scared and a bit scattered. Selari decided that she had to get them together. Then after that she would make a plan.

Selari thought about contacting Divear or Jerrid, but she shied away from that idea. She didn't want to see them she didn't want to see them. She had done a lot of things that were bad and they might think of her like the other men had thought about her. And Selari didn't want to see their faces when they found out what she had done to all the uniformed men. She didn't want to see the horror and disgust in their eyes.

"_Go to the temple." Selari told the other children in the way of the blood. _

They didn't question her, they just did. They had just lived through something drastic and they were willing to trust the voice, they knew that she was safe.

Selari packed up a few of Mortin's things and vanished them. He was a baby after all, he needed these things. She then walked over to the crib where Mortin still laid. She looked down on him he was smiling and reaching his arms towards her. She gently picked him up and walked out of the house.

* * *

AN: I have decided to be done with this chapter, so there.If you have any complaints go ahead and send them. But if you don't you can always do the bestest thing ever and that is… 

review, review, review…


	21. And Across the Realms…

Disclaimer: Me no own the Dark Jewels Trilogy.

AN: I really want to finish this Purge thing, I want to get onto the next thing, cause I have it all planned out, I just have to finish off the Purge. So ya…on with the chapter.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 20

And Across the Realms…

10:45 a.m.

Selari was sitting on the ground quietly watching the other children. None of them were speaking, they had talked already and nobody knew what to say. Not that the younger ones understood much of what was going on any ways. She glanced at the girl that held Mortin. She was good with kids and she had been the one that had brought the younger children with her to this spot.

They were currently outside of the village, at the edge of the forest. They had arrived here at about 10 and they had been frighten, confused, resentful, a bit angry, and a lot of sadness. They were all orphans now what could she really expect.

Your one too, she thought sadly. You were too late to save any one. If you had never left this morning you would have been they're to protect them, and then they wouldn't be dead. But then the people at the House would have been dead. So either way people would have died. She should have been able to save them all.

But no, nobody had told her. The Wind was selfish and hadn't told her of the attack that was coming, if he had, she could have saved everybody, and then nobody but the evil uniformed guys would have died. They would have been the ones to suffer not the innocent. If only they had a safe place to go.

They were all so young, how would they survive. Selari knowing how the adult people were didn't trust them to do the right thing. Then she would help them; they would help each other. They would not need the silly adults and their weird ways. These children they were smart, they would survive.

The eldest was a 14-year-old girl called Reya, who was a human with a Purple Dusk Jewel. She was the one that was holding Mortin. Her hair was a light brown, with blue eyes. She was soft spoken and didn't seem to want to talk all that much to anyone unless it was one of the younger children.

Then there was Eri a 13-year-old and a native. He was about the same height as her and he wore the Green Jewel. His hair a bright blond that it almost seemed to white, and his eyes were that of an emerald color. He was a very intelligent and logical boy, though right now like the rest of them he was silent and mostly keeping to himself.

The other two were Guard and Ward. Selari had personally thought that they had had the strangest names. Why in the world would any one name their kids that, but hey who was she one to talk. They both wore the Opal Jewel. They were identical twins with long black hair and violet eyes. Currently they were whispering together, while keeping an eye on their younger sister.

Then there was Lizzy a ten-year-old girl, with strawberry blond hair and cinnamon colored eyes. Hers was a Rose Jewel. She was a bit smaller then a ten-year-old girl but she was a talker. In fact the silence was filled up with Lizzy's inane chatter of random and inconsequential things. She was a native like the others.

The seven-year-old Quinn was the twin's younger sister. She wore the Purple Dusk Jewel. Her black hair was cut short into a sort of shaggy looking style; her eyes were an amethyst color. She looked very much like her older brothers. She was silent and was sitting in-between the twins.

Hannah was a five-year-old red head with black eyes. She had come with Reya, though they were not sisters. It seems that Reya had gone and found all the younger children and brought them with her. Hannah was too young to wear any Jewels. She was also a native.

Marty Ann was a four-year-old. She was half human and half Hayllen. Her features were that of any Hayllen, her skin was golden, as were her eyes and her hair a coal black.

Then there was Jess a four-year-old boy. He was sitting next to Lizzy and listening to her with great attention. His dark brown hair was short and every where, but his eyes were gray and staring only at Lizzy. He was a human boy, and a native like it seemed everyone else was. Both Marty Ann and Jess had come with Reya.

The last one was a three-year-old girl with curly black hair and sparkly sapphire yes. Her name was Dari. She had come with Lizzy though. She was sitting next to Jess, though probably not paying attention to her as much as he was. In fact she seemed to be falling asleep sitting there.

And this Selari though made up the survivors of Nharakhava, twelve kids. It wasn't much but it was enough. It was better then none. It was then that her other self returned.

"**It took you long enough," Selari said bitterly. **

"_I took as long as I needed, plus you did fine by yourself." She said confidently. _

**"Fine, there are only twelve of us left from this destruction. How could you say I did fine, I could have saved more." Selari cried out angrily.**

"_It is better then none." She replied calmly. Selari was silent at that. She had thought of that earlier, but still it just didn't seem to be enough. "Besides we have a bigger problem."_

**"What is it?" she asked, still a bit distracted and wasn't paying all that much attention.**

"_She is almost ready, we have to get ready." She told her. Now this got Selari's attention. _

**"Now why would we have to get ready, she can't hurt us," her other self was silent waiting for Selari to figure it out on her own. It took her but a few seconds. "But she could harm the others, the other children."**

"_Yes, I'm glad that you have reached that conclusion. Now all we have to do is think of a way to do so." _

**"Well I thought that that would be the easy part," Selari commented.**

"_And why would you believe that?" she asked. _

**"I'll protect them. I'm just as strong as she is. I will protect them." She said**

"_Oh, you will, Oh Great One, and how might I ask do you intend to do that?" her voice held disbelief in it. _

**"Well, your me, why don't you just read my mind," she smiled.**

"_Don't play stupid games with me. Just tell me your grand plan," she demanded angrily._

**"A little impatient aren't we?" she laughed when she heard the angry growl. "Yes we are."**

"_Your despicable."_

**"Well, since you asked ever so kindly, I shall tell you. It's simple really. I'm actually surprised that you did not think of it yourself. I mean come on you and Wind are the ones always the ones waiting for me to figure it out."**

"_Will you just get to the point,"_

**"Fine, fine, I shall get to my point. I shall just use my Jewels to protect them." Her other self just laughed at her.**

"_You really think that it will be that simple? You really think that you shall put a shield around them and then they will be protected?" she asked in disbelief, once her laughter had subsided. _

**"But of course why wouldn't it be?" she asked.**

"_She will be able to break it eventually, with continued pressure on all sides of the shield it will break."_

**"No, it would have to be continued and this one won't last."**

"_You're going to risk these lives on your assumption?" she asked._

**"Do you really have so little faith in me?" she demanded indignantly.**

"_No, it's just…" she edged a bit. _

**"Come on tell me,"**

"_Well, it's just that you tend to get involved too fast, and then lose faith half way in it, and then give up." She said quietly._

**"Those were unimportant things, this is different." She stated.**

"_Oh, and how does this situation differ from any other situation?"_

**"There are lives at stake and not just my own." She replied. For this her other self had nothing to say. "But don't worry it wasn't my whole plan. You should really learn to listen. Now I will shield them, because that will help immensely. No I shall bring them to a safe place, a place that will help keep them safe."**

"_Where?" she asked now curious. _

**"Wait and see." She replied.**

Selari stood up and dusted off her clothes, though it didn't seem like much point. It was covered in dirt, blood, mud, blood, other things like that. They were all covered in it. They knew what she had done to the men in uniforms after all they had watched. Yet they had still came, they had been afraid at first, but that had passed, they knew that she would not hurt them. For if she had meant to then why wait until now.

All their eyes turned to look at her, and everybody stopped talking. They waited for her to say something.

"Come, there is more to come, and I have to get you to safety." She told them. They all stood and looked to her, again waiting. "Here Reya hand me him, hold Dari." Reya handed over the baby and picked up little Dari. And then they were off.

* * *

11:10 a.m. 

They had finally arrived at their destiny. They were standing or well sitting in some cases in front of a cave entrance. Selari had found the cave when she had first arrived. She knew that it went a few feet deep, and that it would help protect them when the time came.

"Do we have to go in there?" Lizzy asked. Selari nodded.

"But why?" Eri asked. "It will frighten some of the other children to go into there, and it could be dangerous."

"We have to a bigger threat is coming and we are not completely safe up here. The cave will help me to protect you. It's not dangerous in there, I have been inside there, and the only thing that lives in there are spiders."

"I guess, it does seem a bit logical, but how are you going to get the younger kids to go in there." Eri whispered to her.

"If they don't want to go in willingly then I will make sure that they go in and don't even realize it." Eri looked startled by that, but he didn't say anything else.

When it came to entering the cave it was surprisingly easy. They all went in without much fuss. Selari led the way with one of the twins, who was holding out a bit of light. Eri and the other twin brought up the rear, with Lizzy and Quinn in-between them; they were all lighting the way making sure nobody would get hurt.

They only walked for a few minutes before they reached an opening that would fit all of them. They all spread around in the area. Selari handed her nephew to Reya when she had put Dari down. Then went back to the entrance of the opening to guard it.

"How are we going to keep the light going, you know that we can't keep it up forever." One of the twins said.

"How about food and water. Where can we get that sort of thing from down here?" the other twin asked.

"Oh, the light." She muttered aloud. She then picked up a rock and instantly the rock started to glow with light. She then went around the cave and did that other rocks, so that they had a bit of light to elevate the darkness of the cave.

"Ok how about food and water?" Eri asked this time. Selari nodded, and started walking around the room feeling the rocks. She stopped when she had found what she was looking for. She pressed her hand flat against the rock and whispered a word that nobody understood. It was then that the rock that had been there disappeared.

What was there instead was an opening filled with containers of water and food that was able to be stored for a long time. There was also a couple of blankets and a couple of decks of cards. The children had all gathered around to look inside of it.

"Wow," was murmured through out them.

"Why is this here? Did you know that you would need this cave?" Reya asked.

"Oh nothing like that. I just ran away from home a lot and this was the place that I went. So I would stash a few things here." Selari told them, and then went back to the entrance of the cave. "Just be careful, one of you make sure that everyone gets a fair amount." She told them.

* * *

11:30 p.m. 

For the last twelve hours they had been sitting in that cave doing various things to keep them occupied. Right now some were sleeping others were playing a card game, and some were talking. Selari wasn't doing any of that. She was just going over the shield again, making sure that it was secure and that there were no weak spots.

This was when their world started to shake. They all stopped what they were doing, feeling what was happening. It continued on, and after awhile they went back to what they had been doing before, but more tense, knowing that it had begun, yet having no idea when it would end.

Selari sighed and checked the shields again. Everything was strong and it seemed that there was little effect happening. It wasn't all that tiring right now, but when it became constant it would. But she was ready and she was prepared.

So let the worst come, she thought.

* * *

AN: Ok so ya, this is the end of the Purge, of course the next chapter will be the next day or so. 

Now I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I just wanted to make sure that I did that, cause I love getting reviews no matter good or bad, just not flames.

Ya, so one of my reviewers asked me when I was going to end it. Well I had thought about that and I wasn't really sure. See I'm sort of stuck between two choices. I could just continue on till it ends or I could end it at a certain point and then just make a sequel. So I'm sort of not sure which I'll do, cause either way will work. I guess it all depends on my wonderful reviewers.

Then now it is time for reviews, reviews, reviews…


	22. How Can I Leave?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Jewels Trilogy.

AN: Ya, I just skipped over the whole thingy, with Daemon, Lucivar, Saetan and them saving Jaenelle thing. Just so you know and to make it clear to all, I am now at the very end of the third book in the series. Ya, I just wanted to set that straight just in case any one got confused and such.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 21

How Can I Leave?

They stayed their two days after the Purge had came. Selari wanted to make sure that there wasn't any sort of after effects that they could get caught in. When they finally did come out of the cave, everything looked the same. It didn't seem like anything had even happened. But Selari knew that this was not true. For the first thing that she did was check the surrounding area for signs of life. There were very few living, it seemed that this area had taken a major hit. Of course other areas might have just gotten it just as bad, but Selari really didn't feel like finding out how bad.

When Selari left all the children were behind her. They had argued that they would not stay in that cave another hour if they didn't have to. Selari hadn't really been in the mood to change their minds on the matter. Though it didn't really seem to matter if they came or not.

Selari knew that Jerrid was back. She could sense him, he had spent all of yesterday digging graves for the people of the village. She knew that he hadn't taken a break sense then.

She didn't think that it was very intelligent of him to continue working till the breaking point, so she decided to help. So as Selari and the other children walked through the forest and back to the village, she just dug holes for the remainder of the people and then placed them in there. See that was much faster.

Burying the people hadn't even been that training. Right now Selari wasn't sure if she could handle anything big at the moment. Her Jewels were only half way gone, but Selari hadn't slept in the past two days, and she wasn't use to not sleeping, and everything was starting to look funny. Things kept getting blurry and stuff.

But of course she had no time for sleeping, not now any ways. She had other things that had to be done. The first one being telling Jerrid what he had to do now.

It was at this time that the band of children had arrived in town. They were a little surprised that there were no bodies in the streets any more, but they didn't say any thing. It was only a minute before Jerrid was in front of them, and he looked awful. They of course didn't look any better, still being in the same clothes from a couple days ago, but he seemed to be a lot worse.

His hair was messy and had all sorts of things clingy to it. His clothes were torn and covered in blood and mud. Well you could say that for the rest of him actually. He was covered in the stuff. His face was pale under it all and his eyes were blood shot, he also had minor cuts all across his face. If he had stepped in front of any other children, he would have looked frightening, but they had seen worse and to them, it just seemed normal.

"Selari," he whispered before dropping to his knees in front of her and wrapping his arms around her. Selari just stood there her arms hanging limply by her body. Jerrid didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, Selari, they're all dead. Mom, dad…my sweet, sweet Elise." He choked on the last name and started to cry onto her shoulder. She just let him cry it was better to get it out of the way now, instead of waiting. The other children backed off a bit as they watched the grown man cry.

When he did finally settle down enough he pulled away from her, but didn't stand up, he just stayed there on his knees. Staring at her like she was some sort of miracle.

"But of course you survived, I never even thought that you would." He whispered. "I searched and searched…" he then jumped to another subject. "…I couldn't find them. Mortin and Beatrix. They weren't anywhere. It was like they weren't even there. Beatrix…couldn't find her. Then my baby, my baby boy, wasn't in his crib. Nope, not there, not anywhere." The last parts of his statements were starting to sound more and more depressing and off centered.

Selari didn't think that she should keep her brother in the dark any longer about his own son. Beatrix on the other hand wasn't in this town, she had never been there, not from the beginning any ways. She had known that when she had stepped into the town.

She waved over Reya who was holding Mortin. Reya was a bit reluctant to bring the baby over, especially with the mad man kneeling just a few feet away from Selari. But Reya knew that Selari would never put any of them in any danger.

When Reya was standing next to her, Selari looked at her brother. He was still muttering under his breath about Mortin and Beatrix. For s second Selari thought that he might have been in the Twisted Kingdom, but only for a second. Jerrid wasn't there, well not yet any ways.

"Jerrid, Mortin isn't dead, and Beatrix is still alive, she's just not here right now." Selari stated simply. Jerrid looked up at her and then his eyes traveled to the girl that held a baby. His baby. He eagerly stood up and walked towards them. The girl took a step away from him. Jerrid frowned, why was she trying to take his baby away from him. It was his baby and she couldn't have him.

"Selari…?" Reya looked to Selari for help, not really sure what to do. She really didn't want to give Mortin up to this man. He didn't look right, who knew what he would do with the baby. He would most likely drop him, Reya thought darkly.

"Reya give him the Mortin, that is his son after all." Reya still hesitated, "You trust me don't you." It was more of a statement then a question. She did trust Selari, but still it was hard. But she handed over the baby to the man. She hoped that Selari was doing the right thing.

Jerrid took Mortin in his arms and was happy. He was all that was left of his Elise. His poor Elise. But he would make Elise proud. He would raise Mortin into a grand man that she would be proud of. Yep, he was going to do that, for it would make her happy, and Jerrid would do any thing to make Elise happy.

"Jerrid I need you to listen to me now," Selari told her older brother, who was still staring at Mortin. Jerrid nodded his head slightly. "You will to the Keep. There you will be of use." She told him.

Finally he tore his eyes away from his son to look at his little sister. How would he be useful in the Keep? He needed to stay here. He needed to find Beatrix, had to take care of Selari, he couldn't go to the Keep.

"Selari I can't go to the Keep, I have to stay here, there is so much that I still need to do. I need to watch you and find out where Beatrix is and…" he glanced for the first time at the other children, "I need to find out what to do with the other children." He told her.

"No, you will go to the Keep. You can do nothing more for this town. There is no purpose in finding Beatrix she is fine. I need no one to look after me. The other children have no need of your help. You will go to the Keep." She stated. Jerrid stared at her, how could she believe that he would do such a thing.

"Selari, you know that I can't do that." Jerrid said.

"You will, you will if you want to save your son. He will die if you stay here." Selari stated. Jerrid was shocked, as were the other children.

Now he wasn't so sure of what he should do. If it had been anybody, but Selari he would have thought they were crazy, but it was Selari. Whenever she said things like this they happened, it was just like she knew what was going to happen. But how could he just leave them like this. But then how could he not try to save his son. He was confused, what should he do?

"Go, Jerrid, we will be fine." Selari said softly. And that was that, Jerrid thought a bit numbly. The way that she had said it the soft determined look on her face, he knew that he was going. But he hated himself from doing this.

It was then that a thought struck him, Divear. He had left, but he would be back he would take care of them, he would know what to do. Jerrid would just contact him in a day or so and see if he needed any help.

Jerrid didn't bother to say good-bye he just turned and left. He didn't want to change his mind. He knew that if he looked back he would stay. If he said anything or if she said anything then he would stay. Who knew what would happen to his son if he did, no he would not, could not stay. So he left and that was that.

* * *

AN: Ok I know, I know, this was such a blah chapter. I guess it's more of a getting there process. 

But if it helps I know exactly what's going to happen next. I've had this planned for awhile now and I have finally arrived at this part. Yippee, it's so great. So ya that's the end of this chapter, we should get onto a more interesting one.

Oh, ya we should definitely review, cause reviewing is fun. We should all review it is the best thing to do, review, review, review


	23. Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Jewels Trilogy.

AN: Guess what, I doesn't have one.

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Chapter 22

No Place Like Home

After Jerrid had left, they really weren't sure what to do. They were alone in a dead town and there didn't seem to be anywhere they could go. None of the children had families that were close by. And none of them really wanted to go to their families any ways.

Selari had just said good-bye to the last of her family. Beatrix didn't count anymore. She wasn't family, she was a betrayer and that was it.

"_What about Divear?" _

"**What about Divear?" Selari demanded. **

"_Well we could always stay with him. You know he wouldn't mind." She said. _

**"I know that he wouldn't mind. But I can't, I can't not after what I've done." Her voice saddened with the thought of not seeing Divear again.**

"_What why not. You did nothing wrong, You just did what was in your nature to do. I say that we should go to him." _

**"No, so get over it."**

"Selari what are we going to do?" asked one of the twins.

"Where are we going to go? None of us want to stay here." The other twin said.

Selari turned to look at them. They were all looking at her, expecting her to know the answers. Expecting her to find out what they should do, where they should go. They trusted her, even after what they had seen. They knew what she was capable of and still they stood with her. In that moment Selari knew that she would never abandon them, they needed her, and in some strange way they needed her.

"I'm not sure there is any place for us to go," Eri commented. They all turned to look at him.

"Why do you think that?" Reya demanded of him, traces of anger could be detected in her voice.

But Eri didn't seem to notice, or he chose to ignore it. "Well what could they do with us? We will be a drain on people. They'll have to fine homes for us, and who knows how long that will take. They'll have to find temporary homes, until they find permanent homes. Then of course they might just send us to any living family member's that they could find." Eri stated simply as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The other children looked at him in awe. He understood so much so young. He had already figured stuff out and they were all still wandering in circles. Selari also stared at him, maybe not in awe, but with respect. He was an intelligent one; he would be very useful to all of them.

**He will make a good Steward in your court.**

"**Oh, so now your talking to me," she growled at the Wind.**

**I did not see any reason to speak to you before.**

"**You didn't see any…" she shouted, "How about to warn me about what was going to happen the other day. That seemed to me to be very important."**

**Yes, that was important, but I didn't want you to stop it. And if I had told you, you would have stopped it and then everything would be ruined. **

"**But people died, lots of people died, because you wouldn't tell me, how could anything come before that. These children lost their family because of it, and now none of them have any where to go." Selari stated angrily at him. How could he just show up and act like nothing had even happened. **

**For now they have nowhere to go, but they will, you will see to that. **

"**Could you stop talking in damn riddles here. I'm tired of your idiotic cryptic ways can't you talk normal for once." Selari realized that this probably was not the best time to be doing this, but she wasn't very rational at the moment. **

**It is not a riddle it is a simple statement that you should be able to easily understand. **

"**Ya, I understand that we have no homes now, and supposedly I'm going to find some for us all. But you never say what you really mean. There's always some hidden meaning under everything you say. So how about we just get straight to your point." She told him. **

**There are always other meanings in what I say, for why should I speak if I were to only help but in a small way. **

"**Ya, great, thanks," Selari said sarcastically. "You were a grand help and you answered all of my questions and you got straight to the point, man your such a great help."**

**Selari is that anyway to speak to your friend.**

"**If you don't start giving me some answers then I'm going to discontinue this conversation." Selari said a bit coldly this time. **

**If I must, then I shall. He said this with a dramatic sigh**

"**Yes you must"**

"_Great going, you didn't let him push you around and your telling the 'Great and Mighty Wind' what to do, even better."_

**I heard that.**

_"Ya, what's your point." She asked._

**I don't take kindly to being insulted.**

_"I'll show you being insulted, you-"_

"**Enough!" Selari shouted at both of them. "I don't have time for one of your guys little fights. I just want answers and that's it. Now, you be quiet and listen to what Wind as to say." She told herself. "And you, continue on with what you were going to say before." She then told the wind. **

"_Fine, but your no fun," and with that she was silent. _

**Finally you have achieved the impossible, shutting that annoying creature up.**

**"You do know that that creature as you just called it is me, right."**

**Two different parts, you shut up the annoying part of yourself.**

**"Fine, I don't care just continue on."**

**Continue on with what?**

Selari was getting frustrated they were both out to torment her. They do this purposely just to annoy me. That way I'll get angry and won't speak to either, and then they can continue on arguing. Which will then of course take place in my head of course. Which will only give her a headache, because neither of them have a head. If only the two of them would go away and find someone else to annoy.

"_How sweet you think I'm annoying," her other-self chimed in from her mind._

**"Go away, and it wasn't a compliment."**

_She sighed dramatically and said, "I know it wasn't a compliment, but I have decided to take it has one, even if you intended it to be an insult."_

**Well I guess that I should continue on with my explanation of where I think that you should go.**

**"What now your going to tell me, after all that, you decide to tell me?" she asked in disbelieve. "Why couldn't you have told me before all of this happened?"**

**Of course I'm going to tell you, I just said that I was going to. Why would you think that I wouldn't?**

**"Mother Night," she muttered, she would never escape them, and they would forever torment her. "Just get on with it."**

**Just what I was going to do.**

There isn't any way to kill the Wind is there, she thought silently. Making sure that neither herself nor the Wind could hear her. If only, if only, were her last thoughts before she started to listen to what the Wind had to say.

**You do remember what I told you about Zuulaman?**

**"Yes,"**

**Then you know that the High Lord of Hell did to Zuulaman. Well all you have to do is reverse what he did, and you shall have a whole realm, in which you can live.**

**"Of course why didn't I think of that I'll just reverse what the High Lord of Hell did in a cold rage." She said sarcastically.**

**Good, I'm glad that we agree.**

**"We're not agreeing, I was being sarcastic." She told him.**

**But to me this sarcasm is just another from of agreement. Now I think that you should get started right away.**

**"Wait…no, sarcasm is not any sort of agreement."**

**Of course, you'll be pretty weak after you do this so make sure your little Circle here, is prepared to defend you. Then when you have recovered enough you shall bring down the shields, which should be surrounding the island after you create it. Of course only to allow you and the others in and then bring it back up.**

Mother Night, what was happening. Every thing was getting out of control and there seemed to be nothing that she could do, to get it back on track. Did she really want it back on course, she asked herself. She would like to have Divear with her. But that wasn't an option right now. That seemed about all that she wanted.

She hadn't even agreed to do what the Wind had suggested. In fact she wasn't even sure how to do what he had told her to do. But maybe it was a good idea; maybe she should give it a try. What could she loose? The Wind must have been reading her thoughts, for then he asked…

**Are you ready?

* * *

**

AN: I have decided to end it there isn't that great. I thought it was wonderful. Though I sincerely doubt that any of you like it the way that I have ended it. It's just that I wanted to end it there.

So ya, now I want you all to review and tell me what you think. Cause well I want to know what I should work on, what I could do to make it better. Yes, I know, I know, work on my grammar, proofread it some more. Yes, those two I know so besides those two tell me what I should work on.

And yes this is the part that I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. There were just so many of you, and I appreciate that you have all that took the time to read and review my little fanfiction. So I guess that's it…

The End

Or is it…

P.S. Just so you know there is an epilogue and I shall be posting it shortly. I actually have it all written and everything. How soon I post it; all depends on how fast you review.


	24. Shieon

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own the Dark Jewels Trilogy. (See the important word to notice is the one that is bold, underlined and in caps, just in case you missed it.)

AN: I have written this in anticipation of all the wonderful reviews that you have sent me. I know your all wondering what happened? Thinking why in the world would she do this to us? But now you have the ending and will know what happened.

Oh just so you know, I didn't think that it would end like this. It just came to this conclusion naturally. So ya on with the final chapter of **Nightmare's Made Flesh. **

_Italics are the private communications between the Blood_

_Italics are normally used for the Blood, it will just be the other part of Selari_

**Bold lettering is when inanimate objects are speaking (Selari's replies will also be in bold)**

Epilogue

Shieon

Two years had gone by since the Purge of the Realms had happened. Two years have passed since the creation of Shieon. No one across the realms could figure out why it was there, or how it had came to be. Some said that it was an aftereffect of what Witch had done. Some say that it was a sign, other's say it was an omen.

There were only a few things that were really known about the new realm. One being that it was called Shieon. That it's ruler was a female witch by the name of Selari. That they're only seemed to be a few inhabitants on it. Then there was the fact that nobody could seem to get into the new realm. No matter how any body tried it always ended in failure. Everyone wanted to see it, despite what they had heard about it. But alas it seemed rightly impossible. Even for Witch it seemed.

* * *

The moon was already high in the sky when Lucivar, Marian, and Daemonar finally arrived. Daemon had been waiting for them since yesterday noon. They had taken too long to get from one place to the other. 

"Mother Night," he muttered under his breath as his brother and his family finally appeared. He had been pacing the entrance hall for ages. Ok maybe not that longs, only since Jaenelle had kicked him out of his room. She hated it when he hovered over her when she was feeding their daughter, Dannie. Whom they had named after a lost witch, one who shouldn't have died so young.

Daemon glared at his brother as he walked in, with Marian on his arm and Daemonar flying happily over his shoulder. Lucivar being the prick that he was smiled at him.

"You're getting slow, old man," Daemon told his brother. Lucivar just kept on smiling, then he leaned down to whisper something in Marian's ear. She frowned at Lucivar, but nodded her head all the same.

"Come on Daemonar, lets go see your little cousin." She called to her four-year-old son. Daemonar giggled happily and flew ahead of his mother, eager to see the pink baby that he had seen before. Marian smiled at her overly excited son, and then she kissed Daemon on the cheek before following her son out of the hall.

"What's the big hurry?" Lucivar asked deliberately in a calm voice. Daemon glared at him angrily, wishing that something would just fall on his head, accidentally of course.

"You know what the hurry is. We have been trying to make contact with Shieon for little less then two years and with no success."

"Ya, what makes this time any more different then the last time that I tried to get in?" he asked a bit curious now why Daemon was acting so anxious.

"Jaenelle saw something in a web. She's not exactly sure what it means, but it as to do with the other."

"What did she see?"

"She saw herself looking into a mirror and the reflection wasn't of her, but the complete opposite. She said that beyond the reflection there was darkness and she couldn't make out what was behind it. The only other thing that she could tell is that there were two very different paths in the web. Down one path is a greatness that knows no bounds. But down the other is a destruction of the realms like no other."

Lucivar wasn't sure what to make of it. It sounded good on the one hand, but on the other it could be very bad. But then of course it didn't mean that it was going to happen. There had been two paths after all.

"So what happened this time?" Daemon demanded of Lucivar.

"The same as the last time." Lucivar told him with a sigh. They walked out of the entrance hall and headed towards Daemon's study. "A message was sent on a white thread telling us to leave them alone."

"Mother Night, were never going to get any closer. I'm positive that Selari is the key to what Jaenelle has seen." Daemon muttered. By this time they had arrived at Daemon's study and were already sitting comfortably in chairs. Well Lucivar was, Daemon had decided that standing was the preferable choice.

"Hey don't worry Daemon, we are making some progress. This time they were far less formal this time they were rude, bitchy, and the whole rest of the stuff that goes with trying to get rid of an unwanted guest." Daemon smiled at this.

"It's just that I want to get the meeting over it, I want to see what this child is like. I want to make sure that she wont threaten any thing."

"Hey Daemon I've met her, and she's a lot like Jaenelle was when she was little. Maybe a bit more cryptic, but still a lot alike. You met her brother after all."

"Ya Jerrid is fine, but it doesn't mean that his sister could be the complete opposite." Then Daemon smiled at the thought of Jerrid and a certain Glacian Queen. "Have you talked to Karla lately?" he asked wickedly. His mind temporarily sidetracked. Lucivar smirked at the thought of Karla.

"Yes, what fun that was." Ever since Jerrid had came to stay with Karla, she had been different. It had been fun teasing her about the new member of her court.

"Can't wait to see her again, last time was…well lets just say that it was entertaining." They talked a little while longer before they both left and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Selari!" a little girl's voice called out. Selari sighed as she heard Dari's sweet little voice call out to her. Maybe if she was silent and didn't move a muscle, then maybe, just maybe Dari wouldn't be able to find her. 

"Selari! I found you." Dari cried out as she ran to her and threw her arms around Selari's legs. "Were we playing a game?" she asked her arms still wrapped around Selari's legs.

The little girl, Selari knew wouldn't let go of her until she was good and ready to or if someone dragged her off. But that was just Dari ever since two years ago Dari had become really dependent upon the other children and Selari. Even though there were now adults and other children around Dari still shied away from them.

When Selari had first created Shieon it had only been her and the other children. They had set up their own home. One that they still currently lived in. They never thought of moving they liked where they were living. Plus, both the twins thought that it was a very strategic place to keep their living quarters.

It was located on a small island located in the center of Shieon. All along behind their home was a range of tall mountains and then surrounding the whole of it was a lake. Their house was a medium sized one. It contained a kitchen, several bedrooms and bathrooms and a small living area.

It had taken them awhile to get settled. They had to decide how they were going to run a realm. Reya the practical one had said that there was no way that kids can run an entire realm. She of course seemed to be the only one that thought so. For everyone else thought that they could do it and well they had. But to even think about all that they had gone through to get this far gave hr a headache and so she decided against thinking about it.

"What do you want, child?" she asked Dari. Dari squealed and let go of Selari's leg. Then she backed away and started dancing around the room.

"I don't want you, it's Eri that does." She said, still dancing around and around.

"So what does Eri want?" she asked trying to keep her eyes focused on the forever moving child.

She shrugged, "Don't know he just sent me to go get you." Selari sighed it was just like Eri not to tell why he needed her just demanded that she come. It was most likely about letting more people onto Shieon. There weren't a lot of others on Shieon now, but Eri was working on making it more populated.

"Come on Dari lets go see what Eri wants, then maybe we could see if Reya as made anything to eat yet."

"Alright," she then walked besides Selari as they left to go find Eri.

Selari was fine with how things had turned out. Well except for maybe one thing. The fact that Divear wasn't there. If he had been here with her then it would have been great. But that didn't seem like that would ever happen. For over the last two years she had kept track of all those who had tried to enter Shieon and none had been Divear. He hadn't wanted to find her. He would have known instantly that she was here. Even though she had said that she hadn't want to see him again, it still hurt that he hadn't tried to find her.

"Selari lookie, there's Eri." Dari pointed to the teenage boy that was just a little way ahead of them. Dari as inpatient as any other five-year-old would be, eagerly ran ahead. Selari smiled at Dari's sweet childlike innocence. Selari walked a bit more slowly, trying to get rid of her depressing thoughts before she reached Eri.

He then glanced up at her a bit impatiently and motioned for her to hurry up. She smiled at him and then started taking even smaller steps and walking even slower. She saw Eri frown at her and just the fact that she was annoying him chased away her thoughts, that was at least for now. She would of course come back to the subject later, but later meant that it was not now. Right now she would listen to her friend in all his eternal wisdom.

This was her life; maybe she should embrace it more fully and let go of the one that she had left behind her. After all this one wasn't so bad.

"Finally, it took you long enough to get here." Eri glanced at her has she finally stopped in front of him.

"Hey don't blame me, I'm just getting slower in my old age." She commented sweetly. He snorted at this. She smiled at him.

"So listen to this…" she did listen to him as he talked on about what was currently happening on Shieon. Fifteen and running her own realm what more can a witch ask for.

* * *

AN: Ok so this was the end. The actual end and I hope that you all have enjoyed this fanfic and it wasn't a great disappointment. 

I am thinking about doing a sequel. Well actually the way I ended it suggested that there might be a sequel. So ya I'll decided that later, I don't know. So ya I guess that's it.

Ok I have added this after I have read some of your reviews so I think I'll answer some questions that you have asked.

I was asked wouldn't all the stuff that had disappeared with Zuulamanwouldn't it reappear when she made the realm. No, all the stuff wouldn't just reappear. Because she's only reversing the destruction of the realm. The land that it was on. She's not recreating the Zuulaman culture or anything just the land that they lived on. Maybe I should have made that clearer.

Another thing im not sure when im going to start a sequel, most likely when i start break, which will be in a week. So ya just wanted to say this so i don't get any of your hopes hopes upor nothing.


End file.
